Senbon Zakura
by Azainagamasa53
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto berpindah dimensi karena kegagalannya dalam melindungi dunia Shinobi dan bertemu Azazel, lalu dalam keadaan sekarat, Naruto pun dibangkitkan oleh Azazel atas persetujuan dari Naruto
1. Bab 01

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 01 : Prolog.**

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang Hokage Konoha ke tujuh, yang memiliki chakra unik saat ia melatihnya dengan baik dan secara rahasia, Naruto akhirnya membangkitkan kekeigenkai miliknya yang diberinama **_Senbon Zakura._** Kekeigenkai itu juga bisa disebut dengan seribu bunga sakura.

Dengan kekeigenkai baru miliknya, Naruto bisa menciptakan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura tajam yang terbuat dari chakra miliknya dan bisa ia kontrol dan gerakan kemana-mana untuk menyerang lawannya, chakra bunga miliknya bisa bergerak sangat cepat bahkan kecepatannya setara dengan Raikage A saat dalam mode zirah petir miliknya. Bukan hanya itu Naruto juga bisa memadatkan bunga-bunga sakura yang ia ciptakan dan mengumpulkannya hingga membentuk sebilah pedang yang bisa digunakan.

Naruto juga mampu mengubah benda-benda mati disekitarnya menjadi bunga Sakura dengan menggunakan chakranya. Intinya kemampuan Naruto sama dengan kekuatan pedang Zanpakuto milik Byakuya dari serial Bleach.

Selama hidupnya, Naruto tak pernah menggunakan kekeigenkainya, karena ia merasa kemampuan itu belum diperlukan. Namun, ketika lawan yang ia hadapi adalah ketua Otsutsuki yang akan menginpasi bumi. Naruto pun akhirnya menampakan kekuatan Kekeigenkai miliknya.

Terlihat jelas, Uzumaki Naruto tubuhnya diselimuti oleh milyaran kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan dan membentang membentuk sebuah sayap di punggung Naruto.

"Kalian memanglah sangat kuat, tapi ... aku akan memberikan perlawanan terakhirku sebagai Hokage terakhir dunia Shinobi!"

Naruto langsung melesat dengan menggunakan sayap bunga yang ia miliki.

"Heh bodoh sekali."

Pria bertanduk yang Naruto hadapi itu langsung menjentikan jari miliknya dan menembakan bola energi sebesar kelereng ke arah Naruto.

"_**Ninpo! Senbon Zarakura Kageyoshi!**"_

Saat tubuh Naruto dan bola energi itu bertubrukan, munculah ledakan besar yangmembuat ledakan besar dan sangat kuat untuk menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

Dalam sekejap dunia Shinobi musnah dan hanya menyisakan tanah gersang tanpa adanya makhluk hidup di sana. Satu-satunya yang masih bertahan hanyalah pria tua bertanduk yang menghadapi Naruto.

"Dia lebih memilih memusnahkan seluruh kehidupan di bumi, ketimbang menyerah dan tunduk pada Otsutsuki. Heh sungguh keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan."

Sang Otsutsuki itu pun pergi meninggalkan bumi yang telah kehilangan energi kehidupannya, sembari mencari planet baru yang bisa dijajah.

Sementara itu di sebuah celah dimensi yang gelap, terlihat seorang lelaki yang kehilangan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya melayang-layang di sana dengan tubuh diselimuti yang beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang bersinar.

Mata pemuda itu terlihat begitu sayu dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan, mulut yang berdarah, rambut pirang pendek yang berlumuran darah. Matanya menatap lirih ke arah seekor Naga yang mendekati tubuhnya, seakan pasrah, ia pun memejamkan matanya, berharap kematiannya tidak begitu menyakitkan. Bunga Sakura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya juga perlahan menghilang.

'Kelihatannya aku akan segera menyusul kalian ... maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua.'

Namun, setelah sekian lama memejamkan mata, pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit, karena penasaran ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya hanyut di sungai dan sekarang tubuhnya sedang berbaring di pinggiran sungai, bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memancing.

"Oi bocah kau sudah sadar rupanya, bagaimana keadaanmu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria paruh baya itu nampak bertanya kepadanya dengan nada datar seolah ia tidak terlalu peduli akan keadaan pemuda yang berbaring di pinggiran sungai dengan setengah tubuhnya yang terendam.

"Aku secara fisik baik-baik saja, tapi mentalku telah hancur."

mendengar jawaban aneh dari pemuda itu, membuat pria paruh baya itu mengarahkan pandangannya, ia nampak kaget, melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Karena pada saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang pingsan di dekat sungai, ia mengira kalau pemuda itu hanya sedang berendam. Namun, saat ia memperhatikan lebih dalam, barulah diketahui, kalau pemuda itu memiliki pakaian yang nampak hancur dan tangan kanan serta kiri yang hancur dan berlumuran darah.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Anak muda!"

Pria paruh baya itu nampak sangat panik ketika mengetahui kondisi pemuda itu yang sebenarnya, ia mengangkat pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu ke tanah, diperhatikannya luka yang pemuda itu alami.

"Aku hanya berjuang dan kalah, istri dan anakku, serta rakyat-rakyatku. Mereka mati depan mataku, lalu yang paling parah adalah karena kesalahanku ... mereka mati sia-sia."

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum pasrah.

"Harusnya aku mati saja."

Mendengar gumaman dari pemuda itu, pria itu langsung memandang iba, ke arah sang pemuda, dilihatnya, luka di tubuh sang pemuda terus menutup dengan cepat, meski tidak terlalu cepat. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan regenerasi manusia, luka di tubuh pemuda itu sudah termasuk sangat cepat sembuhnya.

"Oi, anak muda. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang sudah diberikan oleh tuhan. Kalau ia sudah menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, harusnya kau bersyukur, bukannya ingin mati."

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu menatap ke arah orang yang bicara padanya. Di tatapnya seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut pirang di depan dan belakangnya hitam. Mata berwarna biru shapir itu terus menatap ke arah pria itu.

"Otsutsuki."

"???"

Melihat pria paruh baya itu kebingungan, Pemuda itu pun mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Otsutsuki. Berhati-hatilah, terhadap Otsutsuki, duniaku hancur karena serangan mereka. Keluarga, teman, rakyatku, semuanya mati, kehidupan di duniaku telah hilang. Aku melawan hingga batas kekuatanku, hingga menghancurkan dan memusnahkan kehidupan yang tersisa, lalu berahir dengan terlempar ker celah dimensi."

Pemuda itu menceritakan semuanya, tak peduli meskipun ia akan ditertawakan oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Siapa Otsutsuki itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkan dunia milikmu nak?"

"Paman percaya ceritaku?"

"Melihat kondisi tubuhmu dan mengingat aku juga bukan manusia, melainkan Malaikat jatuh, jadi ... kenapa tidak?"

"Otsutsuki adalah, klan atau kelompok manusia langit yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Ciri-cirinya mereka memiliki tanduk yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap anggota klannya. Semakin kuat mereka, maka semakin besar tanduknya, mereka juga pemilik asli dari mata dewa. Saat pertempuran kami dalam mempertahankan bumi dari jajahan mereka, aku langsung berhadapan dengan Raja dari Otsutsuki."

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam mendengar cerita pemuda yang terluka parah itu, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang mampu bertahan dari serangan manusia langit, apalagi rajanya kalau memang kekuatannya sama seperti yang pemuda itu deskribsikan.

"Tapi aku gagal, dia terlalu kuat, setiap seranganku tidak ada satupun yang memberikan dampak berarti."

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, pria paruh baya itu pun menampakkan sayap miliknya yang berwarna hitam pekat dengan jumlah enam pasang.

"Kau telah berjuang, lalu kenapa kau ingin mati setelah tuhan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk bisa menyelamatkan dunia baru?"

Mendengar perkataan pria tua itu, pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada pria yang mengangkatnya keluar dari sungai, sembari berkata.

"Aku yang telah kehilangan segalanya ini, tak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dunia baru ... jika duniaku yang sebelumnya saja tak bisa aku selamatkan, bagaimana dengan dunia baru yang mungkin memiliki musuh yang lebih kuat lagi?"

Pria itu diam beberapa saat. Namun, ia langsung tersenyum dan memberikan kalimat penyemangat pada pemuda yang nampaknya sedang putus asa tersebut.

"Ku rasa kau hanya sedang mengalami rasa keputus asaan. Coba lihat sekelilingmu, lalu dengarkan aku baik-baik. Memang kau telah kehilangan keluarga, teman dan rakyatmu, tapi ... itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya."

Pemuda itu kembali menatap, setelah itu pria bersayap yang menolongnya itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Namaku Azazel, aku adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Kau?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage ke tujuh dunia Shinobi."

Azazel kemudian tersenyum lalu menawarkan diri untuk membangkitkan Naruto untuk menjadi Malaikat jatuh, Naruto setuju dan saat proses pembangkitan Azazel menggunakan kartu Joker dengan warna hitam, setelah dimasukan, ledakan energi yang sangat besar pun muncul.

Azazel yang berada di dekat Naruto langsung terlempar beberapa meter, terlihat Naruto bangkit dengan sepasang sayap malaikat jatuh. Namun, meski hanya satu pasang, ukuran sayap dari Naruto jauh lebih besar dari ukuran sayap malaikat pada umumnya saat terbentang.

Meskipun ia masih berdiri dengan kaki kanannya saja, hal itu karena kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya sudah hancur.

Azazel terdiam melihat hasil dari apa yang ia perbuat, ia tidak menyangka, akan merasakan kekuatan dari energi spiritual yang bahkan lebih kuat dari sekumpulan Yondai maou generasi lama.

"Wah-wah, kelihatannya aku telah membangkitkan seorang monster."

**Bersambung.**


	2. Bab 02

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 02 : **

**5 tahun kemudian.**

Nampak Naruto sedang duduk di kursi roda melihat Azazel yang sedang memperbaiki tangan mekanik miliknya.

"Waduh Naruto, baru sebulan aku buatkan kau tangan dan kaki, kenapa malah rusak begini? ah!"

Mendengar keluhan dari Azazel, Naruto dengan santainya menjawab.

"Salahkan anak didikmu yang bernama Vali itu. Dia terus datang menantangku ketika aku sedang bertugas atau bersantai di tempat yang sepi."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, nampaknya Azazel hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang sedang sakit karena mendengar kelakuan bar-bar dari Hakuryouko.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan bocah?"

"Aku melawan dan itulah hasilnya, tangan dan kaki buatan itu tidak sanggup untuk mengimbangi pergerakanku dan benturan yang terjadi akibat pukulan dari Naga putih."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto sekali lagi, ingin rasanya ia menangis karena kelakuan anak didiknya lagi. Naruto telah banyak membantunya dalam membasmi iblis liar di wilayahnya dan mengatasi anak buahnya yang membangkang. Namun, saat diperkenalkan kepada Vali. Vali malah terus-menerus menantang Naruto. Awalnya Azazel tidak mempermasalahkannya. Namun, sekarang ketika tahu, kalau Vali terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Naruto, membuatnya menjadi pusing, karena ia harus terus menerus memperbaiki dan meningkatkan kekuatan dari tangan buatannya karena, Naruto akan menggunakannya hingga melewati batas kemampuan dari tangan buatannya tersebut.

"Ini ambil lah!"

Naruto menangkap tangan kanan buatan itu dengan tangan kirinya, lalu memasangnya dan menggerakkannya dengan chakra miliknya. "Apakah daya tahannya sudah kau tingkatkan, karena jika tidak tangan ini akan rusak lagi dalam waktu dekat."

Azazel langsung menatap tajam Naruto, sembari bertanya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui paman, hidupku selalu dikelilingi masalah. Kalau bukan Vali, maka para bawahanmu yang membangkang itu akan menyerangku, atau mungkin aku juga harus berhadapan dengan iblis liar di suatu tempat, jadi siapa yang tahu?"

Azazel yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau itu kuat Naruto ... bagaimana bisa iblis liar membuat tanganmu rusak?"

"Yang jadi masalah bukan kekuatan dari iblis liar atau pun musuh yang aku hadapi, tapi tangan ini akan langsung rusak saat aku menggunakan 7 persen kekuatanku."

Azazel swedrop mendengarnya, ia merasa terhina oleh Naruto, karena tangan buatannya tak mampu menahan 7 persen kekuatan yang Naruto keluarkan, hanya tujuh persen. Bayangkan Azazel si jenius tidak mampu membuat barang berkualitas yang mampu menampung seratus persen atau setidaknya delapan puluh persen kekuatan pengguna nya. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan perkataan Naruto mengenai tangan dan kaki buatannya tak bertahan dalam 7 persen kekuatannya.

'Tangan buatanku hanya mampu menahan 7 persen kekuatannya. Yang benar saja?'

Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Azazel, sembari berkata.

"Kalau ada misi, hubungi saja aku ... aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Azazel yang terpuruk hanya bisa diam dan mematung seolah tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan barusan, lalu membiarkan Naruto yang telah hilang dalam sekejap.

Sementara itu Naruto, pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahun itu berjalan santai sembari menekan kekuatan dan auranya di tingkatan terendah agar tidak dirasakan oleh Vali, jujur saja, Naruto dan Kurama tidak ingin berurusan dengan maniak bertarung itu.

Naruto kemudian bersantai di apartemen miliknya sembari tersenyum menikmati kehidupannya yang tenang, sembari merenungi kegagalannya di masa lalu. ia menonton berita-berita di Televisi yang ada di kamar apartemen miliknya.

Naruto mulai heran kenapa ia mengambil kesempatan hidup yang ditawarkan Azazel, padahal ia tidak punya alasan untuk melindungi dunia baru sebelumnya. Teman tidak ada, keluarga tak punya, rakyat? Tempat ini bukan kekuasaannya. Naruto pun mulai menghubungi Azazel dengan SMS.

**Di Grigori.**

Terlihat Azazel yang sudah menyiapkan portal ke dunia manusia harus kaget mendengar deringan ponsel miliknya ketika sampai di pinggiran sungai tempat ia biasa memancing seorang diri.

"Hem??? Ah sudahlah."

Azazel lalu membuka SMSnya karena berasal dari Naruto, lalu disana tertulis pesan.

From Naruto to Azazel.

Azazel, aku mulai bosan bertarung tanpa ada alasan selain menuruti keinginanmu karena misi. Jika kau masih ingin aku menurutimu. Carikan aku istri. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang berdada besar dan juga ceria sebagai calonku, jika ia monolak cari yang lain yang sekiranya memiliki ciri-ciri sama. Kuberi kau waktu satu tahun untuk mencarikan tipeku itu by.

Azazel yang melihat pesan dari Naruto hanya bisa swedrop dan tercengang dengan isi SMS dari Naruto.

"Pangke toh anak makin menjadi aja kelakuannya! Mana mungkin aku cariin jodoh buat elo sementara aku aja masih jomblo bujang kampreeeet!!!!!!!"

Azazel yang kesal dan emosi langsung melempar ponsel lipatnya ke sungai.

"Tidak ponselku!"

Azazel langsung menangis dipinggiran sungai karena ponsel lipat super langkanya itu rusak hanya karena SMS dari Naruto yang membuatnya emosi.

"Tunggu dulu, aku kenal cewe yang ada di dalam diskribsinya. Ya aku kenal satu orang yang mirip, malah sangat mirip, rambut hitam panjang beroppai dan energik. Ya dia salah satu Maou, hehe. Ahahaahahahahaha, sekarang hanya masalah bagaimana cara membujuk dia untuk mau menikahi Naruto, ahaahahahahaha!!!! Aku memang jenius Uhuk uhuk ! Sial."

Azazel yang sangat bersemangat dan tertawa penuh kemenangan ini harus rela keselek air liurnya sendiri dan mengumpat pelan sembari memancing untuk menghilangkan stresnya.

Sementara itu Vali terus terbang ke penjuru kota Kouh untuk mencari dan menantang Naruto kembali bertarung dengannya.

"Naruto!! kemana kau sialan!"

**Sementara itu di apartemen murah.**

Nampak pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu tengah duduk dengan nyaman menikmati acara berita di apartemen murah tersebut.

'Ada-ada saja kelakuan manusia baru.'

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Handphone lipat ditangan Naruto berdering, membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran dan menatap ke layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hallo."

"Oh Azazel, ada apa?"

"Oh jadi kau tahu siapa yang sesuai dengan tipeku, baguslah. Sekarang pertemukan aku dengannya."

Naruto kaget setelah mendengar jawaban Azazel.

"Apa! Tidak bisa, kenapa?"

Setelah bertanya pada Azazel, Naruto nampak terdiam saat pertanyaan dijawab.

"Katakan misi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Pastikan kau menepati janjimu ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku."

Naruto kemudian tersenyum sembari memutuskan telponnya dan mempersiapkan semua hal yang menurutnya penting lalu pergi dari apartemennya, ia berjalan santai menelusuri kota Kouh.

**Bersambung**


	3. Bab 03

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 03 : **

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kota yang damai, terlihat Naruto mengitari seluruh kota Kouh sembari tersenyum kecil kepada para penduduk.

Para penduduk langsung tersenyum dan menundukkan badan di hadapan Naruto sebagai penyambutan, Naruto yang sedang dalam suasana bahagia langsung ikut menundukkan badan.

'Kokabiel ... sejak dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyukainya, misi ini menjadi alasan bagus untuk aku bisa menghajarnya.'

Naruto kemudian terus tersenyum di sepanjang jalan, sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara-cara yang bagus untuk menghukum Kokabiel tanpa harus membunuhnya.

'Hem apa perlu aku pakai _rasenshuriken _menghadapinya.'

Naruto pun mulai memata-matai orang-orang gereja dari jarak jauh, lalu ia juga memata-matai orang yang ditargetkan oleh dua utusan Gereja. Mereka di curigai mencuri pedang suci dari beberapa Gereja dan bekerja untuk Kokabiel.

Kenapa Naruto hanya mengawasi dari jauh, karena Naruto tidak ingin mengundang kebingungan dan kesalah pahaman, karena pedang suci dicuri oleh pihak Datenshi, maka akan sangat mencurigakan kalau seorang Datenshi menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

Naruto terus mengumpulkan berbagai bukti kesalahan dari Kokabiel, agar tidak ada yang bisa membela Kokabiel dari tuntutan yang akan ia berikan ketika berhasil melumpuhkan Datenshi itu sembari, membuat Kokabiel tidak bisa kebal terhadap hukum, sekaligus ingin mengambil jabatan dari sang Datenshi songong.

'Hahaha, enggak sabar ingin bertamu calon bini, wkwkwkwkwk! Ah tunggulah saat misi ini selesai, aku akan mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang baru. Ah Hinata, Himawari, Boruto, ayah dan ibu. Aku harap kalian merestui keputusanku.'

Naruto tersenyum penuh bangga lalu terus mengawasi kelakuan Freed dan Balba Galiel, serta gerakan Kokabiel secara diam-diam. Naruto memiliki keahlian dalam menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya sendiri dengan sangat baik. Bahkan manusia kadang tidak mampu menyadari kehadirannya jika ia menyembunyikannya.

Naruto terus-menerus mengambil foto-foto yang menurutnya penting, lalu pergi.

"Azazel. Apa kau yakin perempuan itu mau kepadaku?"

Azazel yang ditanyai hal tersebut sedikit terdiam, lalu menatap ke aeah Naruto sembari fokus pada pekerjaannya, yaitu memancing.

"Aku juga belum tahu, tapi aku akan segera menannyakannya setelah ini."

Naruto pun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Azazel dan memutuskan untuk pergi menunaikan tugasnya, untuk menangkap Kokabiel.

Malam hari kemudian, Naruto dengan santainya berjalan ke SMA Kouh yang sedang dilindungi oleh Sona Sitri dengan kekainya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sebaiknya tuan segera pergi!"

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah suara dan terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto yang ditatap tajam gadis berambut hitam pendek berkacamata itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan pelan sembari menjawab.

"Aku kemari untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan padaku, ku harap kau tidak mengganggu, karena hadiah dari misi ini sangat penting bagiku."

Mendengar jawaban aneh dari Naruto tentu saja membuat pertanyaan baru muncul.

"Misi? Misi apa yang kau miliki?"

"Menangkap pembangkang dan melumpuhkannya."

Setelah memberikan jawaban, Naruto menyentuh penghalang sihir yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Sitri dan melubanginya dengan cara merubah sebagian penghalang sihir menjadi kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran kemana-mana, setelah mennciptakan lubang yang cukup besar, Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Dia melubangi kekai dengan mudah dan apa-apaan gerakannya itu?"

"Dia luar biasa."

Sementara itu, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul saat Freed berhasil menggabungkan empat pedang suci yang ia kumpulkan.

"Kyahahahahaha! Kalian tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan dari pedang ini, Ahahahahaha!"

Namun tawa dari pendeta aneh itu harus terhenti karena lemparan batu.

"Ugh! Siapa itu? sialan!"

Naruto pun keluar dari persembunyian sembari berkata.

"Paman kau berisik sekali, suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit. Apa kau pernah sekali saja belajar panduan suara? Kalau belum sebaiknya paman kembali ke Gereja dan belajar nyanyi lagi."

Rias dan tim nya kaget begitu juga dengan Xenovia, mereka semua yang ada disana menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka sembari mengigit sebilah rumput hijau dimulutnya.

"Kau ... berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku yang agung ini!!"

Lagi-lagi Freed berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, ia marah atas hinaan yang Naruto berikan. Naruto mulai mendelikkan matanya ke arah Freed, lalu menguap seolah mengantuk dan malas menanggapi Freed, lalu menatap ke arah Kokabiel yang sedang duduk melayang di udara.

"Kokabiel! Apakau sudah mengajari anak buahmu ini sopan santun? Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang berteriak-teriak menyerukan kehebatannya di depanku."

Kokabiel menatap ke arah Naruto, matanya menyipit dan langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Lalu apa urusanmu datang ke mari _Black Joker_?"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Freed dan para iblis yang sedang melawan Kokabiel, bahkan ke arah utusan Gereja.

"_Black Joker?__"_

Gadis berambut Dark Blue atau Raven panjang diikat ponytail dan gadis berambut merah panjang itu menatap heran Kokabiel yang menyebut pria aneh yang muncul di antara mereka itu dengan sebutan _Black Joker. _Lain Rias lain pula Xenovia, utusan gereja itu langsung waspada terhadap Naruto.

"Kau ... kenapa kau datang kemari? Apa kau diperintah oleh Azazel untuk membantu Kokabiel?"

Xenovia langsung menanyakan kedatangan Naruto. Naruto langsung menatap ke arah gadis berambut biru dan hijau itu dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau mengenalku nona?"

"Yah, seorang manusia yang direinkarnasikan dengan menggunakan kartu Joker berwarna hitam, sehingga kau dikenal dengan sebutan _black Joker_."

Naruto sedikit terkejut kalau namanya sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang Gereja.

"Oh ... aku tidak menyangka ada orang-orang gereja yang mengenalku, aku kira identitasku masih belum dikenal oleh orang-orang."

Seketika dalam sekejap, Naruto muncul dihadapan Xenovia dan langsung membuat Rias dan Kiba kaget.

'Cepat sekali?'

"Sebagai kategori Joker hitam, aku menguasai semua kemampuan, kartu dalam kategori warna hitam dan berada di bawah kelas Queen dan King. Yang artinya aku memiliki kemampuan kategori Spade dan Clover secara bersamaan."

Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Rias dan Xenovia langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan barusan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau ada satu kartu yang hampir menguasai semua kemampuan kartu lain.

"Meski banyak yang bilang, kalau Joker adalah kartu pembawa sial, karena dengan kehadirannya maka akan membawa kekalahan. Namun Joker memiliki fungsi yang sangat berguna, badut adalah penggambaran dari ketidak pastian dan kebohongan. Joker juga gambaran pasti dari candaan. Namun, dalam berbagai kasus, seorang badut memiliki kemampuan atau penguasaan skill yang luar biasa."

Naruto pun menangkup wajah Xenovia yang masih menatap tajam matanya.

"Wajah yang lumayan, kalau saja kau lebih feminim, mungkin aku akan menikahimu."

"Aku tidak butuh rayuanmu!" Xenovia langsung menebaskan Durandal ke arah Naruto. Namun, sebelum pedang itu menyentuh tubuh Naruto, Naruto sudah kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Wah kasar sekali. Ne Freed, kamu yakin ingin melawan mereka dengan pedang murahan itu?"

"Sekarang kau menghina pedangku! Sialan, lebih baik mati saja!"

Freed langsung melesat dengan pedang Excalibur miliknya, saat sudah dekat.

**Booom!!**

Ledakan besar muncul dan menghancurkan tanah yang Naruto pijak.

"Kehahahahahaha! Rasakan itu sialan!"

Namun ternyata Naruto baik-baik saja dan sedang bersandar di punggung Freed.

"Seranganmu lambat sekali, aku sampai dibuat mengantuk kau tahu."

Freed pun akhirnya makin kesal dan terus menyerang Naruto dengan cara membabi buta. Namun, Naruto selalu saja dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Kuuurang ajar!!!"

"Mati! Mati! Mati! Matilah kau monyet!"

Umpatan demi umpatan di keluarkan Freed selagai menyerang Naruto yang terus menghindari serangannya dengan malasnya, bahkan Naruto sempat-sempatnya menguap.

"Hebat ... ia mempermainkan Freed dengan mudah."

Issei nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Kiba dan yang lain tak ada pilihan selain mengangguk membenarkan, karena jujur saja. Saat mereka berhadapan dengan Freed, mereka benar-benar dibuat kewalahan.

**Bersambung**


	4. Bab 04

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 04 : **

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sebaiknya tuan segera pergi!"

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah suara dan terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto yang ditatap tajam gadis berambut hitam pendek berkacamata itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan pelan sembari menjawab.

"Aku kemari untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan padaku, ku harap kau tidak mengganggu, karena hadiah dari misi ini sangat penting bagiku."

Mendengar jawaban aneh dari Naruto tentu saja membuat pertanyaan baru muncul.

"Misi? Misi apa yang kau miliki?"

"Menangkap pembangkang dan melumpuhkannya."

Setelah memberikan jawaban, Naruto menyentuh penghalang sihir yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Sitri dan melubanginya dengan cara merubah sebagian penghalang sihir menjadi kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran kemana-mana, setelah mennciptakan lubang yang cukup besar, Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Dia melubangi kekai dengan mudah dan apa-apaan gerakannya itu?"

"Dia luar biasa."

Umpatan demi umpatan di keluarkan Freed selagai menyerang Naruto yang terus menghindari serangannya dengan malasnya, bahkan Naruto sempat-sempatnya menguap.

"Hebat ... ia mempermainkan Freed dengan mudah."

Issei nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Kiba dan yang lain tak ada pilihan selain mengangguk membenarkan, karena jujur saja. Saat mereka berhadapan dengan Freed, mereka benar-benar dibuat kewalahan.

"Apa hanya segitu saja kemampuan anak buahmu Kokabiel? Ini mengecewakan, sesosok Datenshi agung sepertimu, merekrut anak buah selemah mereka?"

Ungkap Naruto sembari berdiri diatas kepala pak tua gendut yang sejak tadi berdiri melihat Freed bertarung.

"Kau! Paman Galliel cepat pergi! Kepalamu diinjak si berengsek itu!"

Balba nampak kaget dan menatap ke arah atas, karena pijakannya menjadi oleng dengan cepat Naruto menendang wajah Balba dengan sangat kuat.

**Buag!**

"Uarrg!!!"

Wajah Balba yang di tendang oleh Naruto langsung memerah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, karena terkena tendangan keras dari Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mendarat dengan santai sembari menatap remeh Freed.

"Jawab pertanyaanku sialan!"

Kali ini Kokabiel menyerang Naruto dengan tombak cahaya miliknya, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dan sedikit memberikan sentilan pada cahaya dari Kokabiel dan membuatnya berbelok dan menghancurkan gedung sekolah.

"Jangan melawak Kokabiel. Kau sebut itu serangan? Apa kau pikir Azazel akan bangga dengan tindakanmu yang saat ini?"

Kokabiel mulai murka akan perkataan Naruto tatapannya sangat tajam, aura membunuhnya meningkat dan ditujukan pada Naruto. Namun, nampaknya Uzumaki Naruto hanya tenang-tenang saja ketika merasakannya.

"Serangan cahayamu, sama saja seperti Freed. Tumpul dan tidak berguna, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku minta Vali saja untuk membereskanmu."

Naruto lalu mulai mengambil ponsel lipatnya lalu ia terlihat seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah memencet beberapa tombol dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan para manusia rendahan itu!"

Amarah Kokabiel memuncak lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang Naruto.

"Kekuatan pukulan dua persen."

Setelah menggumamkan nama jurusnya, Naruto langsung memiringkan badannya ke kanan, lalu ia mengaliri chakra miliknya ke tangan buatan yang ia miliki, lalu Boo am.

Rahang Kokabiel dengan sangat kuat dan membuat Kokabiel terlempar sejauh 8 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Gohoak!!"

"Bos! Kurang ajar kau!"

Freed kembali melesat ke arah Naruto. Namun, secara tiba-tiba kekai pelindung pecah dan cahaya putih melesat dari atas dan menghantap Freed serta membuatnya mutah darah.

"Uaaarrrg!!!!"

"Kau datang tepat waktu Vali Hakuryouko."

"Heh tentu saja, untuk bisa menghadapimu tentu aku datang ke tempat yang kau beritahu. Sekarang ayo kita selesaikan!"

Seru lelaki dalam wujud armor naga berwarna putih, ia langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil dengan ponsel lipat ditangannya.

"Vali ... aku akan dengan senang hati menghadapimu, tapi setelah urusanku di sini, aku janji di manapun kapanpun kau ingin berduel denganku, akan aku lakukan."

Setelahnya Naruto langsung menyimpan ponsel lipatnya sembari menatap ke arah Vali.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau hanya perlu melumpuhkan Freed dan Balba, lalu aku menghadapi Kokabiel."

Rias dan yang lain kembali dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Vali sang Hakuryouko.

"Kaisar Naga putih. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sial padahal aku belum kuat, dia sudah muncul dengan kekuatan yang besar!" teriak prustasi Issei saat melihat ke arah Vali.

"Kau datang untuk melawan Kokabiel. Bukankah kau anak buahnya Azazel, kenapa kau ingin menangkap Kokabiel?"

Xenovia yang kaget langsung menanyakan kejelasan misi yang Naruto emban.

Sementara itu, Vali langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menghadapi dua cecunguk, sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan bosnya?"

Naruto yang ditanyai oleh Vali dan Xenovia hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Freed, Balba dan juga Kokabiel yang tadi kesakitan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahaha! Untuk kau Vali, kurasa kau juga tidak akan bersemangat untuk menghadapi orang yang sudah meringis kesakitan hanya dengan satu persen kekuatan tinjuku bukan? Lagipula setelah ini kau akan menghadapiku jadi tenanglah."

Vali pun tersenyum dari balik helemnya dan berkata. "Heh terserah padamu." Vali kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Balba Galiel dan Freed secara bergantian.

'

"Untuk menghadapi mereka, aku bahkan tidak perlu _balance breaker_."

Setelah mengucapkan hinaannya, Vali pun melepaskan armornya dan hanya menyisakan sayap kristal berwarna biru. Terlihat wajah tampan seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan mata biru, mengenakan jaket hitam dan kaos hijau gelap dengan celana levis panjang.

"Lalu untuk pertannyaan darimu utusan Gereja-san. Ini adalah misi dari Azazel, yaitu mengatasi pemberontak. Sebenarnya aku berharap kalian bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat karena ada rival dari Vali yang sebenarnya ... tapi aku harus kecewa dengan kekuatan kalian yang bahkan berada 10 tingkat dibawah Vali, padahal potensi dari _Boosted to gear_ itu sangat besar."

Setelah itu Naruto menatap ke arah Kokabiel.

"Mari kita lanjutkan dengan dua persen kekuatanku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto pun memancarkan niat membunuhnya ditingkatan yang sangat tinggi, saking tingginya kekuatan yang Naruto pancarkan Rias dan yang lain langsung tak bisa bergerak Vali berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Kokabiel langsung berlutut tak berdaya, Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap yang ukurannya 3 kali lebih besar dari sayap malaikat pada umumnya.

"Apa benar ini hanya dua persen dari kekuatannya?"

"Ini sudah terasa seperti gabungan seratus persen kekuatan dari Yondaimaou!"

Rias dan Akeno tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang datang di hadapan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan kelewat besar untuk sesosok Datenshi bersayap satu.

"Aku adalah Joker, setiap hal yang ada di dalam diriku merupakan kebohongan, kata-kata, penampilan dan kekuatan semua tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Kau tahu kenapa Joker hanya ada dua kategori, meski jumlahnya sama yaitu empat, tapi Joker hanya dibagi dua yaitu hitam dan merah. Tidak seperti kartu lain yang dibagi menjadi Spade, Clover, Heart dan Diamon. Joker hanya terdiri dari Red dan Black. Itu karena Joker merupakan kartu yang penuh kejutan, Joker juga disebut Kiripuda atau kartu pembalik. Intinya aku adalah sosok yang penuh kejutan."

Setelah Naruto sudah cukup dekat dengan Kokabiel yang tak bisa bergerak karena rasa takut yang ia rasakan.

"Sejak dari awal aku sudah berada di atas, sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk merasakan teknik penghabisan di dalam dua persen kekuatanku."

Secara tiba-tiba bola energi berwarna biru muncul ditelapak tangan Naruto, bola itu berputar dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Ne Vali urusanmu sudah selesai belum!"

"Heh! Berkat dirimu mereka sudah pingsan sebelum menerima seranganku!"

Naruto pun menatap ke arah belakang, lalu terlihatlah ada beberapa sosok di sana yang pingsan, Freed, Balba dan beberapa Iblis. Asia dan Koneko.

'Sial, aku harus cepat-cepat mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Cepat bergerak! Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia.'

Kokabiel berteriak keras dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin mati ia berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya agar ia bisa bergerak. Namun, nampaknya itu sia-sia, karena hawa membunuh yang begitu pekat membuat Kokabiel tak mampu mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"**_Rasenggan!_**_"_

Kokabiel yang terkena hantaman keras di perutnya pun langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

"Vali! Cepat bawa mereka berdua ketempat Azazel, setelahnya kita duel di sana."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Kokabiel dan menghilang kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Vali menghela nafas, lalu menuruti apa yang Naruto minta yaitu membawa Freed dan Balba pergi.

**Di tempat Azazel kemudian.**

"Nih! Silahkan mau kau apakan pun dia aku tidak terlalu peduli!"

Azazel hanya diam saja melihat Kokabiel yang dalam keadaan tak berdaya, lalu membawanya ke suatu tempat dan dibekukan dengan bongkahan es beku.

Tak lama setelahnya Vali datang membawa Freed dan Balba.

"Azazel!"

"Hem!"

"Ini adalah cecunguk suruhan Kokabiel. Terserah mau kau apakan aku tidak terlalu peduli!"

Azazel hanya diam dan membawa kedua orang yang di bawa oleh Valli ke penjara bawah tanah.

"Azazel, apa kau sudah meningkatkan kekuatan dari tangan buatanmu kali ini? Perasaan masih sama saja."

Azazel yang mendengar tanggapan dari Naruto mengenai tangan buatannya langsung menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memperkuat tanganmu, jadi aku hanya memperbaikinya saja."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Azazel langsung cemberut sendiri dan pergi dari sana.

"Vali! Ayo selesaikan duel kita diluar!"

Vali yang mendengar ajakan dari Naruto langsung menolaknya.

"Hem ... sebaiknya tidak usah, aku sudah terlalu lelah bertarung dengan orang lemah. Meski bertarung denganmu bisa membangkitkan semangatku lagi, tapi mengingat tanganmu masih belum sempurna. Aku lebih baik menunggu sampai beberapa minggu untuk bertarung denganmu."

"Heh, terserah padamu."

Naruto pun menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan.

**Ke beberapa kemudian.**

Naruto dengan sengaja berjalan mengitari Kouh Akademi dan ia datang bersama dengan Vali yang secara tiba-tiba memakai baju Kouh Akademi.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto?"

Vali tiba-tiba bertanya pada Naruto yang berpakaian seperti seorang pegawai kantoran, sementara ia mengenakan seragam Kouh.

"Diamlah Vali. Jika kau ingin bisa berduel denganku tiap hari, maka kau harus mau menjadi anak angkatku dan sebagai anak angkatku atau seorang Uzumaki, kau harus bersekolah dengan nama Uzumaki Vali. Setuju atau tidak itu terserah padamu, tapi kalau kau tidak setuju sudah jelas aku tidak akan mau bertarung denganmu."

Vali yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Apalagi saat mereka berada di kantor kepala sekolah, di sana Naruto dan kepala sekolah terlihat langsung akrab dan hanya dalam beberap detik, Vali langsung diterima bersekolah di Kouh.

'Habislah sudah, hancur harga diriku jika Biku dan Kuroka sampai tahu kalau aku bersekolah di Kouh sekarang.'

**Bersambung**


	5. Bab 05

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 05 : **

'Habislah sudah, hancur harga diriku jika Biku dan Kuroka sampai tahu kalau aku bersekolah di Kouh sekarang.'

**Di kelas 2-b kemudian.**

Terlihat Vali memasuki ruangan kelas bersama seorang guru.

Seketika kelas menjadi ribut oleh suara para wanita yang melihat ketampanan Vali dan juga gaya rambutnya yang terbilang keren, sembari menatap ke arah murid-murid dengan tatapan dingin.

"Baiklah, murid-murid kita kedatangan murid baru, ia murid pindahan dari Akibahara. Aku harap kalian mau berteman baik dengannya, oh iya silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

Vali yang mendengar permintaan sang guru kelas untuk memperkenalkan namanya sedikit kurang senang. Namun, apa boleh buat jika ia membantah dan menjadi anak nakal di sekolah, Naruto bisa marah padanya. Vali tahu betul seperti apa Naruto kalau marah, Naruto adalah orang yang sulit ditebak. Bahkan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan dua kartu joker hitam di dalam tubuhnya. Azazel pernah mengatakan kalau kartu Joker memiliki energi atau pengaruh negatif pada penerimanya. Hal ini membuat Naruto memiliki sifat sadis terselubung dibalik senyum dan tawa anehnya.

'Aku tidak mau dijadikan mainan oleh orang yang dibangkitkan dengan kartu uji coba seperti Naruto.'

"Uzumaki Vali. Anak dari Naruto Uzumaki calon CEO Uzumaki _Corporation_. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Kyaaaa Vali-kun kereen!!!"

Teriak para gadis saat Vali selesai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, sedangkan para cowo hanya bisa mengompat mendengar pertanyaan para gadis dan melihat kehadiran cowo keren di kelas mereka, apalagi ia seorang calon CEO perusahaan.

'Memangnya Perusahaan Uzumaki seterkenal itu, perasaan Naruto tidak pernah membuat perusahaan di jepang?'

Vali hanya bisa bertanya-tanya mengenai perusahaan Uzumaki, ya Vali memang diminta untuk mengucapkan hal itu saat perkenalan dengan para guru dan murid.

Setelah sudah memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Vali diizinkan duduk di samping Issei. Vali pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping kursi Issei. Issei yang melihat Vali duduk di sampingnya langsung merasa risih, karena sudah jelas kalau Seacred gear mereka berdua adalah rival. Ia takut kalau Vali menyadarinya dan menantangnya bertarung.

**Singkat cerita waktu pulang sekolah kemudian.**

"Oke murid-murid ini ada undangan untuk orang tua dan wali kalian untuk menghadiri sekolah ini. Ini untuk melihat bagaimana kalian belajar di sekolah ini. Dan Uzumaki-san berikan surat undangan ini pada ayahmu. Walau aku tahu ia mungkin tidak akan datang karena kesibukannya sebagai CEO perusahaan, tapi undangan ini tetap harus kau berikan."

Vali sedikit terdiam dan menatap surat undangan yang diberikan. 'Lain kali akan aku tanyakan perusahaan macam apa yang ia jalankan.'

**Di apartemen murah milik Naruto kemudian.**

"Naruto bisa kau jelaskan soal Perusahaan Uzumaki yang kau kerjakan?"

Naruto yang mendengar Vali memanggilnya sembari membuka pintu apartemen, menjadi sedikit terkejut. Lalu menyambut kepulangan Vali dengan senyuman.

"Oh selamat datang Vali. Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah?"

Vali memutar bola matanya, ia merasa bosan dan kurang senang dengan sifat Naruto.

"Cek, itu hanya berlaku kalau kita berada di depan umumkan? Lagi pula aku bukan anakmu."

Naruto tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi terpukul sembari memegang erat dada kirinya seolah-olah ia sedang kesakitan sembari mengucapkan unek-uneknya dengan memperlihatkan selembar kertas, yang berisikan berbagai macam tulisan di dalamnya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku bahkan sudah membuat surat pengangkatan seorang anak agar kau mau memanggilku sebagai Ayah."

Vali pun mendekat dan mengambil selembar kertas putih yang berisikan tentang pengangkatan dirinya di keluarga Uzumaki dan terdapat tanda tangan Naruto sebagai pengabdopsi dan Azazel sebagai ketua dari Panti asuhan Grigori.

"Dan Naruto ..."

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan Grigori menjadi Panti asuhan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Vali dan berkata.

"Semenjak aku mengabdopsimu, jadi aku meminta Azazel berpura-pura menjadi kepala panti asuhan, agar aku bisa mengabdopsimu menjadi anak dengan proses yang sangat mudah."

Vali yang mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto hanya bisa swedrop dibuatnya. Kenapa? Itu karena ia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santai, seolah membujuk Azazel itu adalah sebuah perkara yang mudah.

'Dia bisa membuat Azazel mesum itu menurutinya, ini benar-benar aneh, berapa lama sebenarnya mereka berhubungan. Atau jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan khusus.'

Tatapan Naruto menjadi menajam karena melihat Vali menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oi anak kurang ajar, barusan kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadapku kan!"

"Tidak!"

Vali dengan spontan membantah pernyataan Naruto dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sebaiknya lupakan dulu masalah ini, tapi yang aku pertanyakan. Kenapa mereka percaya kalau kau memiliki perusahaan besar yang bernama Uzumaki. Memangnya perusahaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu dan mendengar nama perusahaan Uzumaki sebelumnya."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan menyuruh Vali untuk duduk di sampingnya, Vali pun menurut dan duduk di samping Naruto, ia duduk di sofa empuk yang Naruto duduki, Vali terkejut merasakan Sofa yang ia duduki. Karena rasanya tidak sama dengan Sofa biasa, ini terasa lebih empuk dan nikmat.

Seketika Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan terlihatlah ruangan apartemen murah itu berubah menjadi ruangan serba mewah dengan pernak-pernik mahal yang terbuat dari berlian dan emas menghiasi ruangan tersebut, TV kecil yang ada di depan matanya berubah menjadi TV LED dengan ukuran layar 70 Inci. Vali yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa diam melongo melihat ruangan kamarnya berubah drastis.

Dengan cepat Vali berdiri dan bergegas keluar kamar. Hingga terlihatlah orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari dengan pakaian rapi dan mewah, mata Vali melotot, karena yang semula hanyalah apartemen boborok berubah menjadi Hotel dengan 100 lantai dan lebih dari 3000 kamar.

"Selamat datang di hotel Pribadiku di kota Kouh, wahai anak angkatku Uzumaki Vali."

Vali langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sangat kaya sampai bisa memiliki Hotel Pribadi yang sangat luas.

"Kau menanyakan perusahaankukan anakku. Aku bisa memberitahukanmu nanti, kalau kau sudah cukup layak, aku akan memberikan perusahaan yang aku kelola untukmu. Tentu saja setelah kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam segala aspek. Maka dari itu teruslah berlatih."

Vali pun berjalan mendekati Naruto sembari berkata.

"Ayah, apa kau ada waktu untuk datang ke acara sekolah yang satu ini?"

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar Vali menyebutnya dengan kata Ayah dan memberikannya sebuah surat undangan. Naruto pun mengambilnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Pasti anakku, dibandingkan dunia dan bisnis. Aku akan jauh memikirkan keluargaku, yaitu kau dan mungkin calon istriku nanti."

Naruto menyimpan surat undangan tersebut sembari menggumamkan beberapa hal yang hanya bisa membuat Vali terdiam, jujur Vali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah orang yang sangat kaya, bahkan mau memberikan perusahaannya padanya.

Vali tersenyum dan pergi ke kasurnya untuk tidur.

"Aku janji akan mengalahkanmu di waktu yang singkat!"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sabar menunggu perkembanganmu anakku."

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruto dan Vali pun berangkat bersama keluar dari Hotel, mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh petugas Hotel, karena Vali merupakan anak angkat dari Naruto, maka mereka sangat ramah pada Vali.

Vali pun membalas senyuman mereka atas perintah dari Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berangkat bersama dengan Limosin mewah yang Naruto miliki.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Vali hanya diam sembari memperhatikan jalanan dari balik pintu kaca mobil mereka.

"Ada apa Vali?"

Tanya Naruto pada anak angkatnya tersebut, Vali pun menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin untuk mengangkatku menjadi anakmu? Aku ini ..."

"Manusia setengah iblis benarkan?"

Vali sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto mengetahui identitasnya, bukan hanya itu, nampaknya supir dari Naruto tidak terkejut akan hal tersebut

"Yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa supirmu itu tidak kaget?"

"Karena aku memberikan ilusi di sini, hal ini membuat pembicaraan rahasia kita tetap terjaga, hal ini juga membuat supir tidak mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan barusan."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau memiliki darah seorang Lucifer ditubuhmu dan ingin membalas dendam pada kakekmu yang telah membuangmu benarkan. Aku bisa melatihmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dengan syarat kau harus melupakan identitasmu sebagai Lucifer dan memulai hidup baru sebagai Uzumaki."

Vali hanya diam mendengarnya, nampak ia memikirkan apa yang Naruto sampaikan padanya.

**Singkat cerita.**

Akhirnya Naruto dan Vali sampai di Kouh akademi. Terlihat Naruto memasuki akademi itu dengan setelan Jas hitam mengkilap kemeja putih dan dasi merah panjang menggantung di lehernya. Sementara itu Vali hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang.

"Vali."

"Ya ayah."

Vali menyahut dengan suara yang agak canggung, karena ia belum pernah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ayah.

"Apa kau sudah punya teman di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, Vali sedikit terdiam, jujur selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari seorang teman dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf ... aku tidak punya."

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil, Naruto lalu mengelus pelan rambut Vali.

"Dengar anakku, kau tak perlu terburu-buru dalam mencari teman, tapi ... meski demikian bukan berarti kau tak butuh teman. Suatu saat temanmulah yang akan membuatmu kuat. Ingatlah ini Vali, seseorang akan menjadi kuat jika ia memiliki sesuatu untuk dilindungi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu dari hal yang harus aku lindungi, sekarang giliranmu untuk mencari sesuatu untuk kau lindungi."

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh Haku kepadanya sewaktu masih kecil, Naruto pun pergi terlebih dahulu dengan gaya penuh wibawa ke arah Kouh gakuen. Vali terdiam dengan perkataan Naruto, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah sekolahnya.

'Sesuatu untuk dilindungi. Hem, apa aku harus mencari hal itu? Sesuatu yang harus dilindungi pastilah harus berharga.'

Ketika masuk ke dalam lorong sekolah, Vali bisa melihat Naruto berjalan dan berkomonikasi dengan banyak orang di sana yang kemungkinan adalah orang tua ataupun wali murid yang bersekolah di Kouh.

Vali hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas miliknya, ditengah perjalanan ia dihentikan oleh seseorang berambut pirang.

'Hem dari auranya ia seorang Iblis, apa yang ia inginkan hingga mencegah perjalananku?'

Pemuda itu pun berjalan ke hadapan Vali dan berkata.

"Uzumaki-san, setelah kau mengantarkan tasmu. Aku harap kau segera mengikutiku untuk menghadap Kaichou."

Vali sedikit terdiam, lalu ia berjalan melewati pemuda berambut pirang itu, sembari berkata.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja di depan pintu kelasku."

**Kembali ke Naruto.**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria paruh baya dan istrinya serta seorang lelaki berambut merah.

"Apa kalian kemari untuk mengawasi anak kalian?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu anda?"

"Saya juga ... Saya sedang menghadiri undangan ini untuk melihat bagaimana anak angkat saya belajar di sini."

"Wah bisa kebetulan sekali. Ahahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, anda terlihat muda sekali, kenapa anda memilih mengabdopsi seorang anak ketimbang menikah dan memiliki anak sendiri?"

Tanya pria paruh baya berambut merah, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata.

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat sibu, jadi sangat sulit bagiku untuk mencari seorang istri, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan seorang penerus jika terus begini. Maka dari itu aku mengabdopsi Vali, ia adalah anak yang malang yang dibuang kakeknya sendiri karena dianggap tidak berguna. Padahal cucu adalah sesuatu yang paling dicari, karena kasian dan juga butuh penerus. Aku pun mengangkatnya menjadi anakku."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Pria berambut merah itu nampak terharu akan perkataan Naruto barusan, begitu juga dengan pria paruh baya berambut coklat.

"Saya permisi dulu tuan Gremory, tuan dan yonya Hyoudo, saya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah sekaligus tidak sabar untuk melihat pelajaran dari sekolah ini."

"Oh iya silahkan, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto pun pergi dari mereka bertiga sembari memperhatikan kegiatan murid-murid yang bersekolah di sana, nampak juga para guru memberikan hormat pada Naruto. Itu sangat tidak mengherankan, karena Naruto adalah seorang penyumbang dana terbesar ketiga setelah Gremory dan Sitri.

Tak lama setelahnya, bell masuk kelas pun berbunyi, para orang tua pun dihimbau untuk memasuki ruang kelas anak mereka, saat memasuki ruang kelas 2-B, Naruto dapat melihat, Nyonya dan Tuan Hyoudo, hadir di sana dengan membawa Handycam. Naruto pun masuk dan melihat ke dalam kelas, ia bisa melihat Vali menatap nanar bubur kertas di hadapannya.

"Wah tuan Uzumaki, apakah anak tuan juga ada dikelas ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi dari Tuan Hyoudo membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah."

Naruto memberikan jawaban dengan senyum datar dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Vali yang ternyata juga menatap ke arahnya. Lalu setelah itu Vali pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

Naruto kemudian mulai merekam semua kejadian yang ada di kelas dengan menggunakan ponsel lipat miliknya, ya meski pun Naruto adalah orang yang sangat kaya, ia tidak pernah menggunakan peralatan canggih jika ia tidak membutuhkannya, cukup ponsel lipat dengan kamera 2 mega pixel pun jadi.

Terlihat juga Issei kaget dan jadi was-was karena kehadiran Naruto di kelasnya. Singkat cerita kelas menjadi heboh karena buah karya dari Issei, yang berhasil membuat sebuah karya dari bubur kertas dengan wujud seorang gadis telanjang yang memiliki pose erotis.

Bukannya malu, kedua orang tua Issei malah bangga dan beranggapan kalau karya dari Issei bisa menghasilkan uang bahkan banyak orang yang ingin membeli karya yang Issei ciptakan tersebut.

Setelah melihat Karya milik Issei, Naruto kemudian menatap Vali yang masih fokus pada bubur kertas yang ada di atas mejanya, ia nampak kebingungan untuk membuat karya yang bagaimana.

Setelah diam beberpa menit, Vali pun langsung memejamkan matanya membiarkan seluruh pikirannya mengalir bagaikan air, lalu dengan tenang ia menyentuh bubur kertas dan membentuknya secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya terbentuklah wujud seorang gadis berambut panjang mengenakan Kimono dengan motif bunga, memiliki telinga kucing di kepalanya dan terakhir mempunyai ekor panjang dalam jumlah dua.

Seketika kelas kembali ribut karena karya dari Vali, akhirnya kedua naga surgawi itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid dan tentu saja guru karya seni, disebabkan karya seni yang mereka ciptakan, meski milik Vali tidak seerotis buatan Issei. Namun, bentuk siluman wanita kucing yang cantik, sangat digemari para cosplayer.

Kalau para lelaki menginginkan karya milik Vali karena, yah wanita itu pada bagian dadanya cukup terbuka.

**Waktu istirahat kemudian.**

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, karena Vali tidak punya teman di sekolah, ia memilih untuk berjalan bersama Naruto sembari membawa karya atau patung kertas buatannya yang mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dikalahkan dalam hal ini?"

Vali yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto sedikit terdiam, lalu menjawab dengan suara agak pelan.

"Walau hanya sekilas, aku bisa merasa kesal, karena hanya menang sebagai yang kedua."

Naruto tersenyum, ia kemudian sedikit tertarik dengan patung wanita yang dibuat oleh Vali.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama dari patung wanita yang kau buat itu?"

"Kuroka. Namanya adalah Kuroka, memangnya ada hal apa yang membuatmu menannyakan hal ini?"

"Apakah dia sangat berarti bagimu?"

Kali ini Naruto kembali bertanya sembari mengajak Vali duduk di bangku taman.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti ... aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berarti bagiku atau tidak."

Mendengar jawaban dari Vali, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum. "Jawabannya ada di sini." Naruto memberikan jawaban sembari menunjuk dada kanan Vali.

"Jika kau terus merasa nyaman bersamanya, tidak ingin kehilangan atau takut kehilangan dia dan tak ingin terlalu lama berpisah darinya. Maka sudah dipastikan ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagimu dan jika ia terus berada dipikiranmu, maka ia adalah orang yang sangat special bagimu, ia adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari kata teman, yaitu sahabat. Atau jika ia perempuan, maka bisa saja ia adalah cinta pertamamu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto atau ayah angkatnya tersebut, membuat Vali terdiam beberapa saat, lalu.

"Heh aneh sekali ... ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi mencari hiburan terlebih dahulu. Aku bosan kalau berlama-lama di sini."

Vali kemudian pergi sembari membawa patung kertasnya. Ia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya entah kemana. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berjalan melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke kantornya, karena ia menganggap tugasnya di sekolah sudah selesai dan tinggal mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

Namun saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah ia harus rela tubuhnya ditabrak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink model gadis penyihir, lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kyaa!"

Gadis itu sedikit meringis ketika terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang gadis sembari meminta maaf.

"Ah maafkan aku Nona aku tadi tidak melihat kehadiranmu."

Sang gadis dengan cepat menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto sembari tersenyum manis dan mengatakkan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena berlari tanpa melihat jalan dan menghambat perjalanan tuan."

Naruto dan sang gadis langsung terdiam ketika mereka saling bertatapan, mata biru dan violet saling beradu pandang, nampak rona merah di pipi sang gadis muncul ketika bertatapan dengan sang pria berkulit tan dengan mata biru sapir plus bagian pipi yang memiliki tanda lahir unik tersebut.

"Ah maaf Nona saya harus kembali ke kantor dan bekerja. Saya harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi lain waktu."

"Ah aku juga begitu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban spontan dari sang gadis lalu pergi tanpa menanyakan nama atau apapun. Nampak sang gadis juga kaget karena ia secara tidak langsung mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan sang pria yaitu bertemu kembali.

"Ah apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadarlah Serafall kau datang kemari untuk menjenguk Sou-tan! Em ayo pergi!"

Setelah itu gadis berambut hitam diikat Twintail itu pun melesat pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam gedung sekolah.

**Bersambung**


	6. Bab 06

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 06 :**

Tanya Naruto pada anak angkatnya tersebut, Vali pun menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin untuk mengangkatku menjadi anakmu? Aku ini ..."

"Manusia setengah iblis benarkan?"

Vali sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto mengetahui identitasnya, bukan hanya itu, nampaknya supir dari Naruto tidak terkejut akan hal tersebut

"Yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa supirmu itu tidak kaget?"

"Karena aku memberikan ilusi di sini, hal ini membuat pembicaraan rahasia kita tetap terjaga, hal ini juga membuat supir tidak mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan barusan."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau memiliki darah seorang Lucifer ditubuhmu dan ingin membalas dendam pada kakekmu yang telah membuangmu benarkan. Aku bisa melatihmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dengan syarat kau harus melupakan identitasmu sebagai Lucifer dan memulai hidup baru sebagai Uzumaki."

Vali hanya diam mendengarnya, nampak ia memikirkan apa yang Naruto sampaikan padanya.

**Singkat cerita.**

Setelah itu gadis berambut hitam diikat Twintail itu pun melesat pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam gedung sekolah.

**Di sebuah parkiran gedung perusahaan berlebelkan Uzumaki Corporation.**

Terlihat Limosin panjang berjalan dan memparkirkan diri di sana. Tak lama setelahnya Naruto keluar dengan penuh gaya dan disambut dengan karpet merah sebagai penghormatan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gedung perusahaan, Naruto langsung dikawal oleh puluhan pria bersenjata.

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan, para pekerja langsung membungkukkan badan mereka ke arah Naruto sebagai penghormatan.

Naruto langsung tersenyum dan duduk di kursi miliknya dan bertanya kepada anak buahnya.

"Bagaimana saham kita tahun ini?"

"Sangat bagus tuan, tidak ada yang kurang, bahkan terus meningkat."

Naruto makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perdagangan senjata yang kita jalankan? Apa sudah para tentara yang melirik senjata rakitan kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, para karyawan yang menangani hal itu langsung menghadap dan memberikan laporannya.

"Senjata buatan kita sudah dibeli oleh seluruh tentara jepang, baik angkatan darat, laut dan udara. Bahkan beberapa senjata kita sudah dilegalkan pemerintah."

"Bagus! Lalu bagaimana dengan, bagaian restoran, Kasino. apakah ada kendala?"

"Belum master, semuanya masih terkedali atas saran dari master."

Naruto mengangguk, untuk urusan Hotel di cabang Kouh semua tidak masalah, karena ia sendiri yang mengawasinya.

"Bagaimana dengan hotel-hotel pribadi kita di setiap cabang kota?"

"Tidak ada masalah yang berarti Master, masalah yang ada hanyalah, pencurian beberapa properti hotel oleh tangan-tangan nakal dan adanya pasangan yang diluar nikah menginap di hotel kita."

Mendengar permasalahan kecil itu, membuat Naruto langsung pusing, jujus saja ia paling tidak suka ada pasangan muda mudi yang belum menikah datang menginap di hotelnya lalu ketahuan polisi dan di grebek. Karena itu bisa membuat reportasi Hotelnya tururn karena kasus enak-enak anak-anak dibawah umur.

Untuk mencegah adanya pencurian properti hotel, maka pintu setiap kamar hotel harus dipasang alaram khusus jika ada barang-barang dari hotel yang di bawa keluar dari kamar tempat ia berada. Lalu untuk pasangan bawah umur yang selalu berhasil masuk dan menipu resepsonis kita. Buatlah pemeriksaan identitas setiap pelanggan menjadi lebih ketat.

"Siap master!"

Naruto kemudian mengerjakan tugas-tugas kecil yang sekiranya bisa ia kerjakan di kantornya, sembari memantau apa yang Vali lakukan melalui kamera CCTV Sekolah.

Lalu salah seorang Butler dari Naruto mulai penasaran dengan pemuda yang Naruto untit, ia takut kalau Masternya ini adalah seorang gay atau penganut LGBT terselubung.

"Ano Master, siapa yang kau untit itu dan kenapa tuan menguntitnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Buttlernya, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pelayan lelakinya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Dia adalah anak angkatku. Aku mengawasinya untuk mengetahui, apakah ia sudah pantas untuk menjadi pengganti atau pewaris dari perusahaan ini kelak."

Sang Buttler yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu ikut mengawasi tingkah laku Vali yang nampak sedang mencoba berkomonikasi dengan seseorang.

**Singkat cerita.**

Ketika hari sudah sore, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke Limosin miliknya dan diantar oleh sang Supir ke Kouh akademi untuk menjemput Vali yang juga akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Sesampainya di Kouh Akademi, terlihat Vali yang barjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hem, kelihatannya kita tepat waktu, kau akan ku beri bonus hari ini pak supir, bersyukurlah."

"Terima kasih tuan."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan menjawab sembari memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Hem, sama-sama."

Mobil hitam panjang nan mewah itu langsung memberhentikan diri di hadapan Vali, sang Supir dengan cepat keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Vali.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan muda."

Vali hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana hari keduamu di sekolah, apa kau sudah mendapatkan satu orang yang bisa kau anggap teman?"

Vali langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih asik dengan ponsel lipat miliknya.

"Ah setidaknya satu orang."

Naruto pun langsung menatap ke arah Vali dengan senyuman.

"Itu suatu permulaan yang bagus anakku, jadi ... dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Hem ... entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas ia adalah Hybrid Vampire, saat aku tanya dia menjawab kalau ia adalah lelaki. Tapi ia mengenakan baju perempuan."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari anak angkatnya.

"Jagalah pertemananmu anakku, suatu saat ia juga akan membantumu kalau kau ada dalam masalah."

Vali hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, lalu menatap ke arah jendela mobil untuk melihat pemandangan kota.

"Oh iya Vali, Azazel mengundangku ke pertemuan 3 parksi, apa kau mau ikut?"

Mendengar penawaran dari Naruto, Vali pun menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Kelihatannya menarik, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku juga ikut ke pertemuan."

"Bagus persiapkan dirimu nanti."

Sesampainya di kamarnya Hotel, Naruto dan Vali langsung mengganti pakaian mereka berdua dan setelah selesai, mereka berdua berteleport ke tempat Azazel dengan kemampuan Naruto, atau sebenarnya kemampuan dari ayah Naruto yang telah di sempurnakan. Hiraishin level 3.

Kilatan kuning muncul di hadapan Azazel dan memperlihatkan, Naruto dan Vali dengan pakaian keren mereka, Naruto dengan jubah hokage dan Toxido hitam, sementara Vali mengenakan baju hariannya.

"Wah kau sudah siap rupanya. Hem kau juga membawa Vali. Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Naruto dan Vali pun berdiri di belakang Azazel, mereka dengan cepat berteleport ke ruang pertemuan.

Saat mereka berada di ruang pertemuan, terlihat jelas ada dua Maou dan Satu Seraph duduk di kursi bersama pengawal mereka. Sang seraph dikawal oleh dua orang wanita yang merupakan utusan gereja sebelumnya, yaitu Xenovia dan Irina, Lalu di belakang perempuan berambut hitam panjang twintail yang sempat bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya, hanya saja sebelumnya dia tidak memakai pakaian kantoran, terdapat dua orang wanita berkacamata. Satu berambut pendek dan satunya panjang. Yang berambut pendek memiliki dada kecil dan yang berambut panjang punya payudara besar.

Lalu yang terakhir lelaki berambut merah dengan pakaian kebangsawanan yang kelihatan berat itu dikawal oleh wanita muda berambut silver dengan payudara besar.

Tak lama setelahnya pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Rias Gremory dan Peragenya. Namun, nampaknya tidak semua pearage dari Rias yang hadir, karena Koneko gadis loli berambut silver dan pemuda vampir berjiwa perempuan itu juga tidak hadir.

Vali menatap ke arah kelompok Rias dan melihat teman pertamanya tidak hadir meski pun ia adalah anggota dari Rias membuata Vali risih.

**Bersambung**


	7. Bab 07

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 07 :**

Vali menatap ke arah kelompok Rias dan melihat teman pertamanya tidak hadir meski pun ia adalah anggota dari Rias, hal ini membuat Vali risih.

"Baiklah, menurut laporan dari adikku. Kokabiel datang dan menyerang kota Kouh, lalu mencuri pedang suci dari Gereja, apakah itu benar?"

"Mah. aku minta maaf soal kelakuan bawahanku itu."

Tanggap Azazel dengan nada ogah-ogahan, ia benar-benar tidak suka membahas sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan, ia juga sangat malas untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Kalau saja hal ini bukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin, ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk tiduran di kasur hotel Uzumaki atau kalau tidak ia akan melakukan aktivitas malamnya seperti biasa yaitu memancing ikan di sungai.

Issei yang mendengar pernyataan dari dari Azazel, langsung merasa tidak senang, karena jujur saja, ia paling tidak suka akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab akan hal ini?"

Nampak gadis berambut hitam twintail itu, menatap tajam Azazel mengenai tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin.

Azazel langsung menjawab dengan santai sembari menatap Naruto dan Vali yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan mengirim Joker ke sana."

Lalu Michael yang merupakan, Seraph tertinggi di Heaven, atau pria berambut pirang berwajah tampan langsung angkat bicara.

"Masalahnya, kenapa Kokabiel melakukan hal tersebut?"

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam pun langsung menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tuan Michael. Anda harus ingat, kami bukan malaikat, jadi kemungkinan kami membangkang dan melakukan kejahatan atas keinginan sendiri itu sangatlah besar, kepemimpinan kami tidaklah sempurna. Ada saja beberapa atau segelintir sosok yang akan melanggar peraturan yang telah dibuat oleh pemimpin dari suatu kelompok atau pemerintahan."

Michael pun terkejut mendengar jawaban dan penuturan dari Naruto, Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Naruto mengenai kepemimpinannya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan atas ketidak sopananku."

Mendengar ungkapan maaf dari Michael, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Vali yang sedang diam dan nampaknya ia sedang tidak fokus.

'Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Apa yang Vali pikirkan?'

Naruto pun menepuk punggung dari Vali, sehingga Vali menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa?"

Vali yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto dan menatap ke arah jendela tempat itu.

"Vali ..."

Naruto kembali menatap ke arah pertemuan dan menatap perempuan yang merupakan salah satu Maou, ia adalah Serafall Leviatan, Naruto menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Ano... ada apa Joker-san?"

Tanya gadis tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, hanya diam untuk beberapa saat lalu dengan tenang menjawab.

"Tidak ... bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Serafall yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang diperkenalkan oleh Azazel sebagai Joker tersebut.

Mata Serafall sedikit melebar, ia kaget ternyata pria yang bernama Joker adalah seorang pria yang ia temui di gerbang sekolah waktu itu.

"Wuaa!!! Kau kan yang waktu itu!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia sangat yakin kalau Serafall sudah mengingatnya sekarang, jujur ia juga tidak menyangka kalau gadis berpakaian seperti Cosplayer Maho shoujo waktu itu adalah sesosok Maou, dan lagi ia adalah sosok yang dikenal sebagai Maou Leviatan, salah satu Maou siscon.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku bertabrakan dengan sesosok Maou Leviatan yang dikenal sebagai Siscon akut.

Sontak tanggapan dari Naruto barusan membuat Serafall menggembungkan pipi karena kesal.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku menyayangi adik semata wayangku yang manis? Seperti Sou-tan!"

Naruto yang mendengar hal semacam itu hanya diam saja dan menatap ke arah Azazel, sementara itu Vali langsung angkat bicara.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bidakmu yang merupakan Half Vampire itu pergi kemana?"

Rias dan seluruh anggotanya yang hadir langsung kaget akan perkataan Vali barusan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu?"

Vali yang ditanya demikian kembali diam dan menatap ke arah lain, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri santai.

"Hem, ada apa anakku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, membuat Vali memejamkan matanya dan ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Anak?"

Gumam kaget Serafall ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto kepada Vali.

"Sudahlah hentikan basa-basi ini. Kenapa tidak langsung saja kita tanda tangani surat perdamaian itu? Aku sudah bosan dengan basa-basi dan cek-cok merepotkan ini."

Sekitika pula semua orang menatap ke arah Azazel yang barusan mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan nada malas dan agak bosan, Azazel nampak sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ketika banyak mata yang menatapnya.

"Bukankah memang hal itu yang kalian inginkan?"

Perkataan Azazel yang kedua ini membuat para pemimpin tiap ras menjadi diam. Mereka nampak tidak menyanga kalau Azazel mengetahui hal itu, yah meskipun mereka tetap memasang ekspresi normal. Namun, Naruto tetap bisa mengetahui hal itu.

"Pertemuan ketiga pihak yang sekarang. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dunia. Benarkan?"

Seketika suasana menjadi serius dan tegang ketika pertanyaan dari Azazel di keluarkan.

"Itu karena Dewa dan Raja Iblis terdahulu yang telah menjadi sumber dari perang telah tiada."

Mendengar ucapan Michael, Azazel langsung melanjutkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Maka dari itu. dua orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pertemuan tiga pihak ini. Dengan Potensi untuk mengubah dunia dan mantan manusia yang tak tertebak dan pernah menampar wajah seorang Dewi dengan telak. Skiryuute, Hakuryuuko dan Joker. Aku ingin mendengar pemikiran kalian."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel, langsung membuat heboh satu ruangan, pasalnya mereka mendengar ada mantan manusia yang berhasil menampar wajah seorang Dewi. Azazel mengetahui hal itu, karena Naruto pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Azazel.

"Memukul wajah seorang Dewi kau bilang!"

Mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang diberi gelar Joker oleh Azazel.

"_Sasugani wanga Tou-san_."

Nampak Vali menanggapi hal yang baru ia ketahui dengan mata mengkilap sembari bertepuk tangan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli mengenai aku pernah memukul Dewi atau tidak, selama mereka tidak membahayakan manusia aku tidak akan menyerang mereka. Tapi Dewi itu adalah ancaman untuk umat manusia, jadi terpaksa aku dan sahabatku melawannya."

Tanggap Naruto sembari mengalihkan wajahnya. "Dan itu juga terjadi sewaktu aku masih berusia 16 tahun. Jadi itu sudah sangat lama sekali."

Mereka semua masih menatap ke arah Naruto dengan penuh selidik, seolah ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat Datenshi dengan gelar Joker tersebut. Naruto yang terus mendapat perhatian akhirnya tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan sebuah pertannyaan pada anak angkatnya tersebut.

"Dan Vali, sebaiknya kau berikan pendapatmu mengenai perdamaian."

Mendengar perintah dari Naruto yang menjadi ayah angkatnya, mau tidak mau Vali pun angkat bicara soal perdamaian.

"Kalau perdamaian terjadi, mungkin aku akan mencari tahu apa itu teman atau mungkin aku juga harus mencari hobi baru, karena rasanya sangat mustahil untuk bertarung dengan seseorang jika dunia sudah damai."

Azazel yang mendengar jawaban santai dari vali hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu mengganti hobimu Vali, karena kau bisa menantang Ayahmu itu bertarung berapa kali pun kau mau."

Mendengar hal itu Vali hanya diam saja, lalu Azazel pun menatap ke arah Issei.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Skiryuute?"

Issei yang ditatap oleh Azazel langsung kebingungan mau bagaimana.

"Ano... saat tiba-tiba ditanya dengan hal yang rumit aku jadi bingung mau menjawab gimana."

Issei nampak gugup, menanggapi pertanyaan itu, beberapa perempuan di dekatnya sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Issei yang agak canggung.

"Kalau begitu biar aku perjelas dengan sangat-sangat sederhana."

Tambah Azazel sembari tersenyum aneh. "Jika kita berperang kau tidak akan pernah bisa bercumbu dengan Rias Gremory. Tapi kalau perdamaian terjadi, maka prioritas utama adalah memperbanyak keturunan."

Issei yang mendengar penjelasan dari Azazel pikirannya langsung kemana-mana, sementara Rias yang mendengar penjelasan dari Azazel langsung kaget, karena ia tiba-tiba dijadikan media untuk memempercepat pemahaman Issei.

Harus di akui, Issei akan lebih cepat memahami segala sesuatu yang diselipkan hal mesum pada sebagian kalimatnya.

"Syah Issei, damai kau bisa bercumbu, tapi kalau berperang tak akan ada kesempatan. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Suasana mulai tegang, muka mesum Issei mulai terlihat. Namun, dengan cepat tergantikan dengan tampang serius, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto masih bisa merasakan niatan mesum Issei.

"Damai adalah yang terbaik! Damai nomor wahit! Mari kita buat perdamaian! Dan suatu saat aku akan bercinta dengan Bochou!"

Vali yang mendengar alasan konyol dari Issei hanya bisa mengedutkan mata lalu diam beberapa saat sembari mengambil buku kecil sembari mencatat apa saja yang ia ingat dari perkataan Issei barusan.

"Ara-ara fufufu Issei-kun."

"Issei-kun. Sirzecht-sama ada di sini loh."

Seketika Issei langsung kaget mendengar hal itu dan mulai mengklaripikasi perkataannya, sementara itu Sirzecht hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei barusan.

Azazel yang melihat hal itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto. "Kalau begitu tinggal satu orang yang belum menyampaikan pendapatnya."

"Aku ... Selama aku bisa mendapatkan istri cantik setelah pertemuan ini selesai, untuk membantuku mengurus Vali maka aku akan dengan senang hati membantu menjaga perdamaian di sini, bahkan jika aku harus melawan Otsutsuki untuk ke sekian kalinya."

Orang-orang diruangan itu langsung menampakan ekspresi terkejut mereka masing-masing, kecuali Azazel yang nampaknya sudah memperkirakan apa yang Naruto akan katakan di pertemuan mereka.

"Naruto... kau ini, apakah pernikahan itu sangat penting hingga kau terus mengatakan keinginanmu itu di mana pun kau berada setiap kali aku menanyakan keinginanmu?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Azazel dengan santainya menjawab.

"Aku hanya mencoba menunaikan perintah tuhan untuk menikah selagi masih produktif."

Mendengar jawaban itu, semua orang diruangan menjadi sweedrop dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka, termasuk Vali yang telah diangkat oleh Naruto menjadi anaknya tersebut.

'Sejak kapan menikah selagi masih produktif itu, menjadi perintah tuhan?'

**Bersambung**


	8. Bab 08

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 08 :**

Mendengar jawaban itu, semua orang diruangan menjadi sweedrop dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka, termasuk Vali yang telah diangkat oleh Naruto menjadi anaknya tersebut.

'Sejak kapan menikah selagi masih produktif itu, menjadi perintah tuhan?'

"Ngomong-ngomong Azazel, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menarik akan segera datang. Oh iya aku masih menunggu calon bini yang kau janjikan itu."

Lagi-lagi semua makhluk yang ada di pertemuan harus dibuat swedrop ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, terutama Azazel yang ditanyai oleh Naruto.

'Ini pertemuan untuk membuat perdamaian, bukan ajang cari jodoh.'

Shirzecht dan yang lain hanya bisa memasang senyum yang dipaksakan ketika mendengar perkataan diluar topik pertemuan itu. Sementara Azazel hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

'Dia ini lupa pada ciri-ciri atau tipenya atau ia terlalu aneh untuk menyadari gadis yang ia cari ada di depan mata?'

Namun secara tiba-tiba getaran energi muncul dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan berhenti, kecuali, empat pemimpin parksi dan beberapa pengawalnya (Naruto, Vali, Irina, Xenovia, Grayfia, Kiba dan Issei) Rias membeku karena tidak sedang memegang tangan Issei.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tanya Issei yang kebingungan, karena hampir semua orang di ruangan itu tidak bergerak.

"Nampaknya waktu telah berhenti."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Vali dan Azazel lalu para pemimpin Parksi lain.

"Apa mungkin ini ulah Gasper?"

Gumam tanya Issei sembari menatap ke sekeliling.

"Ya, memang seperti itu. Hanya saja nampaknya kekuatan ini sangat tidak wajar untuk Gasper melakukannya, jadi kesimpulanku ia sekarang sedang berada di tangan musuh dan ia dipaksa menggunakan kekuatannya dan dalam tekanan kekuatan besar hingga mencapai Balance breaker secara paksa."

Shirzecth memberikan jawaban sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Nampaknya ia cukup kesal karenanya.

"Lalu kenapa sebagian dari kita tidak membeku?"

Pertanyaan semacam itu terlontar dari mulut Kiba. Vali yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, langsung menjelaskan kenapa merka tidak terkena efek dari pembekuan waktu.

"Aku dan teman mesummu itu dilindungi oleh Seacred gear kami, lalu kau dan dua wanita itu dilindungi oleh pedang suci, Ayah dan yang lain memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Vali hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Tapi hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika terus berlanjut, kita pun pasti akan membeku."

Issei nampak kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Shirzect mengenai mereka yang juga akan membeku jika terlalu lama seperti itu.

"Bahkan Shirzect-sama."

Kiba pun mulai memberikan pendapatnya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Itu karena di dalam Gasper terdapat mutasi Pice. Karena itu mutasi hal itu membuat kekuatan Bishopnya menjadi tidak bisa diperkirakan, karena itulah Bochou menyegelnya selama ini. Tapi siapa sangka ada seseorang yang melepaskan segel itu."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Secara tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir atau sebuah gerbang dimensi terbuka dari langit dan mengeluarkan banyak orang berjubah ungu berterbangan sembari menembakan energi sihir berbentuk laser ke arah para pengawal para parksi yang membeku secara terus menerus menyerang ruang pertemuan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Siapa mereka?"

Issei nampak kaget dan mempertanyakan orang-orang berjubah yang menyerang gedung pertemuan, hingga memunculkan getaran karena benturan sihir serangan mereka dengan lingkaran sihir pertahanan yang entah diciptakan oleh siapa.

"Para penyihir."

"Para penyihir!"

Issei sangat kaget mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau di dunianya ada penyihir. Namun, mengingat ia adalah Iblis yang dibangkitkan, membuatnya tidak bisa menyangkal keberadaan para penyihir tersebut.

"Cih, penyihir-penyihir itu tidak tahu Sopan-santun. Padahal aku disini sebagai Gadis penyihir agung."

Melihat situasi yang cukup berbahaya, membuat Azazel berpikir kalau hal ini telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi kelihatannya mereka sudah mengunci gerbang teleportasi yang kita miliki."

Azazel tiba-tiba merusak suasana hati Issei yang ingin menyelamatkan Gasper.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Untuk masalah itu aku bisa membantu, karena kemampuanku tidak memerlukan gerbang teleportasi dengan lingkaran sihir, seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan, tapi aku hanya perlu mengetahui gambaran tempat yang ingin aku tuju. Vali kau bilang teman pertamamu di sini adalah bocah setengah Vampir itukan, apa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?"

"Hem ... tentu saja, tapi jika aku pergi, siapa yang akan mengatasi mereka?"

Vali mempertanyakan siapa yang akan mengatasi para penyihir yang terus menyerang ruang pertemuan mereka.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk Azazel."

Azazel yang mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan langsung mengedutkan matanya berkali-kali.

'Apa dia meminta aku untuk menghadapi para penyihir merepotkan yang ada di luar itu?'

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan Joker-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari masternya itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengatakan.

"Teleportasi tanpa lingkaran sihir itu memerlukan tenaga yang sangat besar, hal itu akan membuatku tidak bisa melindungimu, dikarenakan akan menghabiskan banyak energiku."

"Berapa besar tenaga yang akan kau keluarkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Azazel, Naruto nampak berpikir seperti menghitung atau memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Mungkin sekitar 80%"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang rada tidak masuk akal, Azazel langsung kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku bukan?"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Azazel yang dipadukan dengan nada kecurigaan hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab.

"Jika kau mengijinkanku beristirahat, aku akan berikan novel Icha-icha taktik seri terbaru."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Azazel semakin yakin kalau Naruto hanya sedang malas. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan ia juga sangat menginginkan buku Icha-icha taktik seri terbaru.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Naruto. Tapi ... bukankah kau bilang tangan buatanku hanya bertahan dengan 7 persen kekuatanmu, apakah itu bohong?"

Naruto hanya bisa swedrop dibuatnya, karena Azazel malah mempertanyakan kejujurannya soal kapasitas energi yang bisa ditampung oleh tangan buatan miliknya tersebut.

"Soal itu beda lagi Azazel, jangan kau samakan penggunaan dalam teleportasi dan penggunaan dalam pertarungan, karena jika dalam teleportasi, aku tidak mengirim energi atau mana ke satu bagian tubuh saja melainkan seluruh tubuh dan bagian dari objek yang ingin aku ajak berpindah, tapi kalau pertarungan aku akan memfokuskan energi yang ada ditubuhku ke satu titik. Jadi apakah sudah jelas perbedaannya?"

Mendengar penjelasan yang terkesan rinci itu, Azazel tidak bisa membantahnya lagi, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap Vali.

"Apa kau sudah siap anakku?"

"Tunggu! Kalau bisa aku juga ingin ikut!"

Bocah naga yang bernama Issei pun meminta agar Naruto juga memindahkannya ke tempat Gasper. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Vali. Vali nampak berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Karena Vali sudah setuju, maka kemarilah aku akan memindahkan kalian berdua."

"Sebelum itu, Skiryuute, ambilah dan pakai gelang ini, ini bisa menggantikan pengorbanan tubuhmu untuk mengaktifkan balance breaker, laalu berikan satunya pada half vampire itu."

Issei hanya diam dan mengambil gelang tangan yang diberikan oleh Azazel, setelahnya, Azazel memberikan beberapa saran dan nasehat penting pada Issei, setelah itu Azazel langsung mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Sirzecth, Serafall dan Michael serta pengikutnya. Aku serahkan keamanan mereka yang membeku oleh waktu di ruangan ini pada kalian."

Azazel pun keluar dan melesat keluar ruang pertemuan dan menyerang para penyihir yang berterbangan, sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat melibaskan tangannya ke arah Vali dan Issei dan membuat mereka menghilang entah kemana.

Naruto mulai tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Azazel yang sedang menyerang para penyihir yang berterbangan dengan malasnya. Ya, Naruto tahu, bagi Azazel lawan seperti mereka itu sangatlah lemah dan tidak akan sebanding atau menghibur dirinya.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap kepada kedua naga legendaris itu."

"Ya, meskipun aku kurang yakin Vali dapat akur dengan rivalnya itu."

Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, para petinggi parksi langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang menampakan senyum aneh.

"Oh iya sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu."

Dan benar saja apa yang barusan Naruto katakan, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna perunggu muncul dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan, atau sesosok iblis keturunan raja iblis murni.

"Tuan Sirzecth."

Mendengar ucapan dari Grayfia, Sirzecth langsung menatap ke arah belakang dan kaget melihat lingkaran sihir muncul tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat menampakan wujud.

"Lingkaran sihir itu, jangan-jangan?"

Nampak seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna coklat berkacamata datang menyapa mereka ia terlihat membawa tongkat sihir dan memiliki mata berwarna biru, Naruto hanya sedikit mendelik menatapnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Raja Iblis Sirzecth dan Serafall."

Serafall yang kaget langsung bertanya ke arah perempuan itu soal kehadirannya, sementara itu Naruto yang masih orang baru hanya menaikan sedikit alis matanya ke arah perempuan yang baru muncul tersebut, Naruto bisa merasakan, kalau ia bukan hanya sesosok iblis, melainkan ada sosok lain dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Keturunan Raja Iblis Leviatan sebelumnya. Katerea Leviatan!"

Seru Sirzecth seperti menjelaskan siapa sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Mendengar hal itu dan juga merasakan adanya niat jahat dari perempuan bernama Katerea itu, Naruto langsung dengan cepat bergerak dan muncul dihadapan gadis itu sembari menyentuh dagunya.

"Hai cantik. Sedang apa kau kemari? Apakah kau adalah gadis yang dijanjikan oleh Azazel untuk menjadi istriku?"

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan hal itu dengan nada sensual dan tatapan tajam menggairahkan.

Gubrak! Dua Maou dan satu seraph berserta pengawalnya yang terlindungi pedang suci langsung swedrop karena kelakuan Naruto yang barusan. Sementara itu Katerea mukanya tiba-tiba bersemu merah ketika berhadapan langsung dengan muka tampan Naruto, apalagi tatapan tajam yang penuh wibawa itu langsung menatap matanya.

"A-aaa-apa yang barusan kau katakan!"

Katerea langsung lupa akan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Naruto dan ia juga memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ara, apakah ada yang salah?"

Naruto kembali bertanya dan ia secara tiba-tiba langsung berada di hadapan Katerea.

"A-ano ..."

'Apa-apaan ini? Siapa dia kenapa dadaku berdebar?'

"Apakah aku telah berbuat salah?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos, Katerea malah jadi semakin bingung dan lupa apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tidak! K-kau tidak salah! Ha-hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

'Oh demi para leluhur Leviatan sebelumnya, kenapa dengan diriku ini?'

**Bersambung**


	9. Bab 09

**Senbon Zakura.**

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab 09 :**

Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos, Katerea malah jadi semakin bingung dan lupa apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tidak! K-kau tidak salah! Ha-hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

'Oh demi para leluhur Leviatan sebelumnya, kenapa dengan diriku ini?'

"Kawai."

Naruto menangkup wajah Katerea dengan kedua tangannya.

Katerea semakin tidak tahan akhirnya ia mendorong Naruto dan mencoba lari darinya. Namun, sayangnya Naruto terlalu cepat.

"Kyaa!! Pergi kau!"

"Ugh! Acah ... Apa yang kau lakukan nona? Ini sakit sekali."

Katerea hanya bisa terdiam ketika ia lari ke belakang Naruto malah kembali muncul di hadapannya.

'Cepat sekali!'

Braaak!

Katerea di dorong oleh Naruto hingga terhimpit di pojok dinding, kali ini Katerea semakin terpojok.

"Ayolah, main dong sama abang."

Katerea langsung mundur ketakutan, karena Naruto terasa semakin agresif kepadanya.

"A-ano ... Sirzecht begaimana menurutmu sekarang?"

Serafall langsung bertanya kepada Sirzecht dengan nada aneh, meskipun ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika melihat Naruto malah merayu Katerea. Namun, ia nampak menahannya karena ia sadar kalau dia bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto dan juga mereka baru kenal sekarang.

"Ahahaha ... aku rasa kita biarkan saja dahulu, lagi pula dengan begini, kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk merangkai rencana agar bisa menyerang balik."

Serafall yang mendengar jawaban dari Sirzecth hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia mengangguk sembari menatap Michael dan dua pengawalnya, mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong siapa pun tolong aku!!!" seru Katerea yang saat ini sedang terpojok karena pesona Naruto yang terlalu besar dan juga jarak antara dia dan Naruto sangat dekat dan semakin dekat. Karena panik Katerea pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Cih!! Harusnya dia tidak pergi agar aku bisa menikmati tubuh montoknya itu kukukuku."

Mendengar gumaman dan tawa aneh dari Naruto membuat orang-orang yang satu ruangan dengannya langsung merasa risih.

"Ano Joker-san, apa kau masih punya kekuatan untuk bertarung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada lembut dibelakangnya, Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah belakang dan melihat, Michael yang tersenyum aneh, bersama yang lain yang bingung mau menampakkan ekspresi seperti apa di hadapannya.

Naruto pun menatap ke salah satu pengawal dari Seraph tertinggi itu, yah gadis berambut biru dan hijau yang memegang pedang Durandal sewaktu pertarungan melawan Kokabiel.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang gadis itu lalu bersandar dengan tenang menatap ke arah Michael.

"Apa urusanmu bertanya pada seseorang sepertiku Michael. Meskipun kau adalah Seraph tertinggi, bukan berarti aku akan takut dan segan padamu."

Naruto mengucapkan hal itu sembari berjalan pelan ke arah Michael setelah bersandar beberapa detik di punggung Xenovia, hal itu membuat Xenovia menatap tajam ke arahnya, Irina temannya yang berambut pirang hanya bisa menatap heran kelakuan dari Naruto.

"Ano Joker-san???"

Michael jadi merasa aneh ketika Naruto mendekatinya, bahkan jarak mereka kelewat dekat. Azazel yang berada di luar nampaknya sedang asik menikmati pertrungan yang sebenarnya berat sebelah tersebut. Namun, nampaknya hal itu mampu membuat Azazel tidak menyadari kelakuan aneh Naruto yang akan muncul sesekali saat dalam keadaan tertentu.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak merka tertinggal 5 cm, Naruto lalu memasang senyum aneh.

"Bolehkah aku memastikan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu?"

**Bersambung**


	10. Bab 10

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L].**

**Bab ****10**

"Bolehkah aku memastikan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Michael langsung berubah pucat dengan beberapa keringat kecil mengalir di wajahnya, ia bertanya dengan tubuh bergetar ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Me-memastikan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Michael barusan, membuat Naruto kembali menyeringai hebat ia lalu menjawab sembari menggerakan tangan ke bagian celana Michael

"Jenis kelaminmu."

Melihat gerakatan tangan Naruto yang mencurigakan sekaligus jawaban dari Naruto yang terkesan vulgar, membuat wajah Michael kebingungan sekaligus takut dan mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto, sementara itu yang lain hanya bisa swedrop mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi? Pergi menjauh dariku!"

Naruto malah semakin menyeringai melihat reaksi Michael, sedangkan dua Maou yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam, ketiga pemegang pedang suci juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat hal tersebut.

"Hem, tolonglah tak usah takut, aku hanya ingin tahu kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Atau mungkin para Malaikat itu makhluk yang Impoten?"

Michael yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja, sejujurnya ia cukup kesal di kata-katai, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menjadi jatuh hanya karena melukai Naruto.

**Sementara itu di dimensi yang lain**.

"Huaaaa!!! Apa-apaan tadi?! Najis banget ketemu cowok bangsat kaya tadi!"

Seru gadis berkulit coklat dengan mata yang dibalut kacamata, dia adalah Katerea yang dibuat tak bisa berkata banyak oleh Naruto.

:"Katerea, kenapa kau kembali? Apakah ada sesuatu yang..."

"Diamlah! Aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan mentalku!"

"Mental? Kenapa, bukankah kau sudah mempersiapkan diri beberapa tahun lalu?"

Tanya seorang lelaki tua berambut putih dengan mata biru yang tajam.

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berhadapan dengan sosok Datenshi kurang ajar yang terus-terusan merayuku tanpa henti."

Mendengar tanggapan dari Katerea Leviathan tersebut, pria tua itu hanya diam sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat beberapa menit, untuk memperkuat mentalmu. Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang bisa membuatmu malu, tapi jangan biarkan dia menghalangi ambisimu."

"Tentu saja kakek! Oh, kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Katerea pun sekali lagi pergi dengan lingkaran sihir. **Oh iya yang membuat Katerea bisa berpindah dengan lingkaran sihir adalah, karena para penyihir yang menyerang, hanya menutup jalur teleportasi dari pihak aliansi, jadi teleportasi dari pihat mereka bisa digunakan.**

**Di ruang pertemuan.**

Katerea muncul kembali disaat Naruto sudah hampir melepaskan pakaian Michael, Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Katerea seketika menghilang dan tidak jadi melucuti pakaian Michael yang terpojok.

"Hik, hampir saja aku ternodai oleh anak buah Azazel," gumam pelan Michael yang tertunduk lesu sembari memeluk lutut dengan aura suram. Sementara itu para Maou hanya bisa Jawdrop.

"Aku kembali!" seru Katerea, para Maou dan tiga pengawal dengan pedang suci dan pedang suci terkutuk langsung siaga dan menatap Katerea, akan tetapi melihat ada Naruto di belakang Katerea dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, hanya bisa membuat mereka diam tanpa kata.

"Bersiaplah Serafall, aku akan merebut tahta Raja Iblis darimu!"

"Benarkah itu sayang?"

"Hiii!"

Katerea langsung merinding ketika mendengar suara tersebut, dengan tubuh bergetar ia, mencoba mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan gerakan tangan seperti para preman mesum yang melihat ada gadis cantik yang lewat di daerah mereka.

Katerea langsung kembali berkeringat dingin dan mencoba menjauh dengan berjalan mundur. Namun kali ini tangan Naruto dengan sigap memeluk lingkaran pinggang, keturunan iblis murni Leviathan tersebut, lalu tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang dagu Katerea dan membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat, jantung Katerea berdegup kencang ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis.

Pada saat ini, Katerea benar-benar mulai kehilangan pikirannya, wajahnya memerah, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai lupa tujuan lagi karena isi pikirannya hanya kembali teringat soal Naruto. Namun, entah keberuntungan dari mana, tangan Katerea bisa bergerak dan mendorong Naruto dengan kuat.

"Pergikau sialan!"

Hal ini membuat pemuda(Naruto) itu mundur beberapa langkah, memang Naruto tidak memeluk Katerea dengan kuat, sehingga dorongan kecilpun cukup untuk melepaskannya.

Katerea yang mukanya sudah memerah padam itu langsung menghela nafas berat ketika sudah lepas dari Naruto, sementara itu para Maou yang menonton kejadian itu menyesal karena tidak membawa hp untuk digunakan memoto momen langka, dimana ada keturunan Maou lama yang tersipu malu oleh sesosok Datenshi, dan seorang Seraph yang hampir kehilangan kesuciannya oleh datenshi yang sama.

"K-kau, akan aku bunuh!" seru Katerea yang langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruto yang masih dengan santainya tersenyum ke arahnya, tapi Katerea nampak terkejut entah karena apa dan juga tidak terjadi apapun setelahnya, Katerea terus mengerahkan gerakan yang sama pada tongkatnya.

'Sial, kenapa sihirku tidak bisa keluar?'

Naruto langsung tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan pelan dan menghilang lalu muncul di belakang Katerea sembari meniup telinganya, Katerea kaget dan mukanya memerah, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"K-kau kurang ajar!"

Katerea mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tongkat sihirnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto lepas darinya.

"Ahahahahaha! Ayolah, iblis cantik! Apa kau tidak mau membuat keturunan denganku dan menjadi ibu dari Hakuryouko?"

"Berisik!"

Katerea lalu berlari sembari memegang tongkat sihirnya dan mengayun ayunkannya ke arah Naruto sebagai senjata pemukul, sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa tertawa puas sembari menghindari setiap serangan dan berlari kesana-kemari di ruangan itu dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu asik main kejar-kejaran, Michael juga demikian, ia terus lari karena takut Naruto menangkapnya, sementara yang lain enggak mau kena pukul Katerea.

"Ahahahaha, ayo kejar sini-sini, Iblis yang sudah kehilangan keahlian sihir tidak mungkin bisa menangkapku!"

"Diam kau sialan!"

"Ahahahaha, aku enggak nyangka kita bisa main kucing-kucingan lagi Rea."

"Diam kau Serafall! Jangan ikut-ikutan soal ini sialan!"

"Ahahahaha siapa aja boleh main kok!"

Setelah menyerukan hal itu, secara tiba-tiba, orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan membeku oleh waktu kembali bisa bergerak, termasuk Rias dan Sona.

Para Iblis muda yang melihat ruang pertemuan jadi berantakan karena seorang iblis yang mengejar-ngejar Joker dan berusaha memukulnya dengan tongkat sihir itu hanya bisa swedrop ria melihat pemandangan aneh yang secara tiba-tiba tersuguh di depan mata.

"Rias, entah cuman perasaanku saja, atau memang kita telah melewatkan banyak hal?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

**Bersambung**


	11. Bab 11

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L. Katerea L].**

**Ba****b 11: ****Dia hanya Selirku saja**

"Rias, entah cuman perasaanku saja, atau memang kita telah melewatkan banyak hal?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

Rias, Sona dan Pearage mereka yang ada di sana, hanya bisa diam melihat dan mencoba menghindari barang-barang yang berterbangan ke arah mereka, karena Katerea melempari Naruto dengan banyak barang dan Naruto menghindari semuanya dengan mudah.

"Kelihatannya kita memang melewati banyak hal."

Tanggap Akeno, sembari memperhatikan apa saja yang ada disana.

"Oh iya di mana Issei?"

Rias tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat Issei.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Bochou, saat ini keadaan sedang kacau."

Secara langsung gadis berambut pirang dengan mata hijau memberikan tanggapannya pada Rias sembari menghindari, beberapa pas bunga, sepatu kursi dan meja yang melayang layang bahkan ada yang memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Ahahahaha. Sudah aku bilang kau tak bisa menangkapku dengan tongkat kayu bodohmu itu."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku MESUM!"

Teriak Katerea karena tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?"

Mendengar tanggapan dari Naruto yang terkesan mengejek, Katerea malah semakin naik pitam, mukanya memerah karena marah.

"K-kau!"

Melihat situasi yang semakin tidak mengenakkan, Rias pun mencoba bertanya pada Kakaknya.

"Kakak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, kakakmu ini juga kurang paham, yang pasti kekacauan di sini terjadi hampir 40%nya karena Joker berambut pirang yang sedang merayu Iblis Katerea Leviathan itu."

Rias yang mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak yang bernama Shirzech hanya bisa diam dengan aura suram sembari memperhatiakan tingkah Naruto yang terus-terusan di kejar oleh Katerea.

'Siapa sangka, Iblis kuat seperti Katerea dipermalukan seperti ini olehnya,' batin Rias sembari menatap kelakuan absurb nya yang terus menghindari setiap serangan yang ada, bahkan dalam berbagai kesempatan, Naruto dengan sengaja mengelus bokong Katerea sembari berkomentar cabul.

'Bahkan aku bisa mengatakkan dia lebih mesum dari Issei.'

**Di bagian bangunan sekolah yang lain.**

Terlihat Issei dan Vali berhadapan dengan beberapa penyihir wanita di sebuah ruangan, di sana terlihat Koneko dan Gasper yang merupakan teman pertama Vali di Kouh akademi terkekang.

"Gasper kau tak apa-apa?" Vali tiba-tiba bertanya ke arah Gasper dengan nada tenang, ia tidak memandang para musuh yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kalian lepaskan Gasper dan Koneko-chan!"

Issei langsung marah dan berseru dengan gauntlet merah ditangan kirinya, sementara itu Vali sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan Seacred Gearnya sama sekali.

"Issei-senpai, Vali-senpai. Maaf, karena aku kalian malah terganggu."

Vali, jika kau ingin kuat kau harus melindungi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Selain Seacred Gearmu, kau juga harus mempunyai kekuatan sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau tidak terlalu bergantung dengan Albion. Kita akan melatih kekuatan fisikmu, latihan pertama Tai-jutsu. Ingat jangan pakai Seacred Gear.*

"Apa maksudmu Gasper? Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Vali diam sembari menatap para penyihir, sembari menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

'Meski belum lama, setidaknya aku sudah belajar satu dua jurus dari Naruto. Menghadapi mereka menurutku aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan Albion.'

"Issei, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kau selamatkan mereka berdua."

Para penyihir itu tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Vali, lalu salah satu dari mereka menodongkan pisau ke arah Gasper.

"Bergerak sedikit saja dia akan mati."

Mendengar ancaman mereka, Issei langsung menatap tajam mereka sembari berteriak, "Kau!"

Beda dengan Issei, Vali langsung mengumpulkan kekuatan iblisnya di satu titik, yaitu telapak kaki dan otot penggeraknya, lalu wuss. Vali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menangkap, tangan penyihir berjubah ungu itu dan mencengkram kepalanya lalu dibenturkan ke dinding dengan sangat keras, saking kerasnya dinding pun jebol.

Vali pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada 4 sisanya lalu muncul di tengah-tengah mereka sembari melakukan tendangan memutar menghantam kaki para penyihir tersebut.

"**Konoha Senpou!**"

Booom, Taijutsu milik alis tebal yang diajarkan oleh Naruto kepada Vali pun akhirnya terpakai juga, para penyihir itu terlempar ke udara dengan kaki yang patah dan terhempas ke tanah.

"Wow, itu keren sekali!" Issei secara tidak sadar memuji Vali. Vali pun tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian dari orang yang harusnya menjadi rivalnya.

"Issei, sekarang giliranmu. Meskipun aku hebat, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membebaskan seseorang dari sihir pengekang."

Issei terdiam ketika mendengar tanggapan dari Vali, ya hal itu sebenarnya bisa di wajarkan. Vali itu seorang petarung, jadi ada kemungkinan ia hanya ingin mempelajari teknik bertarung dan enggak mau repot belajar tentang segel dan cara pelepasan segel yang baik, kalau pun ia belajar. Mungkin ia hanya ingin Issei jadi lebih kuat dan meminta Issei untuk melakukannya.

"Aku percaya padamu wahai Rival masa depanku."

Issei pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Vali yang percaya padanya.

"Akan ku lakukan semampuku."

**Pindah Scane.**

Kali ini Azazel mulai khawatir dengan kondisi di dalam ruang pertemuan, ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke dalam ruangan dan alangkah terkejutnya Azazel ketika melihat Katerea diikat dengan segel khusus seperti tato dan Michael yang berlindung di tubuh Shirzech, karena Naruto nampak seperti mengincarnya.

"Oi-oi-oi apa-apaan yang aku lihat ini!"

Azazel langsung kebali ke dalam ruang pertemuan dan langsung menghantam kepala Naruto dengan tinjunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak nakal!"

"Uarrg! Sialan kau Azazel, beraninya kau menghantam kepalaku!" Seru Naruto sembari menatap tajam Azazel.

"Berisik! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Michael, sampai-sampai ia jadi seperti itu? Hah!" Azazel membentak Naruto dengan pertanyaan, sembari menunjuk ke arah Azazel yang masih berlindung di belakang Shirzech.

"Ah itu, habisnya mukanya imut kaya cewe, jadi aku penasaran, dia itu cewe atau cowo."

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan nada ceria dang cengiran kuda sembari cengengesan, sedangkan Azazel langsung pake Face clam dengan aura hitam berkumpul di atasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan iblis yang ada di sana?"

Kali ini Azazel mempertanyakan Katerea yang tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya dibalut segel hitam seperti tato.

"Dia datang untuk mengacau, karena penampilannya menarik, aku berencana menjadikannya selirku."

Jawaban santai Naruto yang bak Kaisar dari dinasti tertentu itu membuat semuanya cengo tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sebagai CEO Perusahaan dengan cabang yang sangat banyak dan mencakup hampir seluruh negri, wajar dong punya satu Permaisur serta beberapa selir."

"Jadi kamu udah punya permaisurimu?"

"Belum. Karena Permaisuri itu haruslah bangsawan, cantik dan orang yang disarankan dalam sebuah bentuk kerja sama dan aliansi. Sementara dia aku pungut karena ketertarikanku, bahkan jika dia bangsawan, tanpa keterikatan janji dan kerja sama dengan keluarganya itu bisa disebut cuman selir."

Mendengar tanggapan dari Naruto, Azazel dan yang lain jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

**Bersambung**


	12. Bab12

**Crossovers: Naruto. Highschool DxD**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Serafall L. Katerea L].**

**Ba****b ****12**

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu film apa saja yang sudah pernah kau tonton, hingga kau mengucapkan kalimat begitu dengan santainya? Apa kau sedang berlaga seperti sosok Kaisar yang bisa memilih selir seenaknya hah?" bentak Azazel yang nampaknya cukup kesal dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Azazel hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Ya, seperti itulah aku, aku telah dilahirkan sebagai pemimpin," ucap Naruto dengan santainya sembari menunjuk dahi Azazel, "Dan aku adalah Kaisar muda di perusahaanku jika kau tidak setuju bukan urusanku, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang aku mau."

Azazel yang mendengar pernyataan barusan hanya bisa diam sembari menatap datar Naruto yang tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah Katerea, lalu ia pun menyentuh dahi Katerea dan dengan cepat Katerea tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Katarea Leviathan?" tanya Sirzech pada Naruto.

"Aku menghilangkan kesadarannya dengan membawa kesadarannya ke dunia ilusi, bisa dibilang ia sedang bermimpi indah," ucap Naruto sembari menyenderkan Katerea di dinding, "Genjutsu yang aku tanamkan cukup kuat dan bahkan sangat kuat, hingga hanya akulah yang bisa melepaskannya dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan itu," gumam Naruto sembari tersenyum santai.

"Kapan kau akan melepaskan Leviathan dari genjutsu milikmu?" tanya Michael penasaran. Mendengar pertanyaan Michael, Naruto langsung menatap Leviathan yang berkeringat dingin lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Entah aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi saat aku melepaskannya aku jamin ia hanya akan setia kepadaku," ungkap Naruto dengan santai sembari menatap para penyihir yang kembali bermunculan, "Azazel, apa kau sudah bosan menghadapi mereka?" tanya Naruto seketika.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," balas Azazel sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sebal, jujur ia tidak ingin Naruto menodai Michael, karena hal itu akan membuat pertemuan kacau dan perjanjian damai akan batal kalau di teruskan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan maju," tanggap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, lalu secara perlahan sayap datenshi besar keluar dari punggungnya, sayap itu membentang sangat lebar, bahkan bisa dibilang bentangan sayap Naruto 20 meter dari ujung kiri sampai kanan, terlihat pula bulu-bulu sayap Naruto itu tampak seperti susunan jarum baja berwarna hitam, karena warnanya tidak seperti hitam bulu, melainkan hitam cat minyak yang berada di bahan metal, warna hitam mengkilat dan bentangan sayap yang sangat besar, membuat Michael dan yang lain kaget dengan keagungan sayap dari Naruto, "Dan aku rasa, sudah saatnya aku menggunakan kekuatanku," gumam Naruto sembari mencabut satu bulu sayapnya dan menyimpan sayapnya kembali, hal itu membuat, semua pemimpin Faksi kebingungan, termasuk Azazel, karena Azazel tidak pernah melihat Naruto mencabut bulunya sendiri.

Naruto kemudian mengaliri bulunya dengan chakra hingga terlihat pancaran energi yang sangat kuat tipis dan tajam karena bergesekan dengan sangat cepat, tatapan Naruto juga terlihat sangat tajam, "_**Taju Hane no kaze kunai no jutsu!**" _dengan seruan itu Naruto langsung melemparkan bulunya dan bulu itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, bukan hanya itu saat dilemparkan bulu-bulu itu nampak memperbanyak diri hingga memenuhi langit dan menghantam ratusan bahkan ribuan penyihir terbang yang bermunculan, tapi karena portalnya belum ditutup, hal membuat para penyihir bermunculan lagi, ketika semuanya sudah mati ditembus bulu baja yang sangat tajam.

Melihat musuhnya kembali berdatangan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, sementara Maou Shirzech Lucifer dan Maou Seraval Leviathan hanya bisa tercengang dengan jurus Naruto yang berasal dari satu bulu sayapnya, sementara Azazel hanya bisa mangap-mangap, karena jujur saja, ia tidak pernah berpikir ada Datenshi yang mencabut bulu sayapnya untuk dilemparkan ke musuh.

"Nampaknya mereka bukan lawan yang akan menyerah hanya dalam satu serangan mematikan," gumam Naruto yang melompat keluar dan terbang dengan bentangan sayap sepanjang dua puluh meter, Naruto kemudian mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua sayapnya dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya dengan menyiapkan sebuah segel tangan, "_**Katon Gouenka!**_"Sebuah semburan api yang sangat panas keluar dari mulut Naruto dan api itu berbentuk bola dengan Diameter lingkaran mencapai 9 meter dan intensitas panas mencapai 50 derajat Celcius dari jarak 17 meter dari api yang disemburkan, hal itu membuat Michael dan Shirzech kaget, sedangkan Serafall hanya bisa kagum melihatnya, begitu pula dengan Rias yang masih bisa bergerak di dunia waktu itu. Namun tak sampai di situ Naruto langsung mengibaskan sayapnya ke arah bola api itu ketika melihat para penyihir membuat sihir pelindung, "**_Futon Kaze kiri no jutsu!_**_" _dan dalam satu kibasan sayap besar Naruto, hembusan angin yang sangat tajam dan kuat pun muncul melesat ke arah bola api dan membuat api itu membesar dan meningkatkan kekuatan panasnya.

**Duaaarrrrr!**

Ledakan besar muncul bahkan sampai menghancurkan kekai yang terpasang di luar, terlihat pula para penyihir langsung hilang tampa sisa menjadi abu, begitu juga bangunan-bangunan di sekitar mereka kecuali ruang klub dan ruang pertemuan, karena Naruto yang melindungi dua bangunan itu dengan kekuatannya, alasan ia melindungi ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, karena Naruto merasakan kehadiran Vali di sana jadi ia menggunakan chakranya untuk melindungi tempat itu, sementara tempat lain hancur tampa sisa.

"Ya tuhan, daya hancurnya," gumam tak percaya Michael yang melihat pemandangan luar menjadi lahan api yang dipenuhi bebatuan panas yang mencair bahkan hanya ada dua bangunan yang masih bertahan, itupun karena bantuan Naruto. Terlihat tanah berwarna merah menyala seperti menjadi lahar panas.

"Azazel, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan Naruto, kekuatannya sungguh berada di luar nalar," ungkap Sirzech yang mengakui daya hancur dari serangan Naruto dan Naruto juga terlihat sehat dan sama sekali tak kelelahan, seolah jurus tadi sama sekali tidak menguras tenaga sama sekali.

'Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, tak mungkin ada satupun makhluk yang bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan suamiku pun juga bukan tandingannya, mungkin ia bisa dibilang sekelas atau setara dengan Great red,' batin Grayfia menganalisa kekuatan tempur Naruto.

"Azazel! Nampaknya para penyihir itu tidak kapok, meski aku sudah mengeluarkan 0,0000000000009% kekuatanku," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil.

'Kekuatan sedasyat itu bahkan belum sampai kategori satu persen, sebenarnya sekuat apa kau?' batin Azazel yang cemberut.

"Waktunya aku serius, mungkin ini masuk kategori 1%" gumam Naruto sembari menciptakan gododama di tangannya, bola hitam itu kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi tongkat hitam yang cukup panjang, yah sepanjang 2 meter.

Para penyihir yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir mereka kaget melihat sekitar mereka yang luluh lantah dan sangat panas akibat adanya api dimana-mana, Naruto kemudian melempar bulu-bulu sayapnya ke empat sudut halaman sekolah dan seketika sayap-sayapnya memancarkan cahaya hingga membentuk kekai baru yang menutupi kejadian yang terjadi di dalam kekai.

"Siapa makhluk itu, sa-sayapnya lebar sekali!" seru mereka ketika melihat Naruto dengan bentangan sayap kanan dan kiri yang mencapai 20 meter, terbang melayang diatas mereka.

Naruto pun menyeringai ketika melihat rasa takut para penyihir itu lalu ia berseru, "Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang telah mencapai tahap dewa dari dimensi lain! Dan aku tidak akan segan menghukum siapapun yang berani menyerang sekutuku, sekarang! Kembali atau mati!"

Para penyihir pun kaget, karena mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto, sementara Azazel dan para tetua Faksi tentu lebih tercengang mendengarnya, jujur saja mereka tidak pernah mengira kalau Naruto adalah dewa dari dimensi lain.

**Bersambung**


End file.
